Journey of Destiny
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: Young Blades, King Louis and King Chales design a secret treaty, opposers may try and stop so D'artagnan and Jacque must go under cover as husband and wife for a long journey to England...AU from after 'The Exile'.
1. The King's Mission

Captain Duvall stood waiting to be admitted into the king's chambers. "The king is waiting," the servant boy told him as he gestured toward the door. King Louis sat on the couch surrounded by fruit and cheese; he looked up frowning slightly as he closed up a letter, which looked to be long.

"Some fruit, captain?" the young King offered, as he was officially King of France now. The ceremonies had commenced only a fortnight ago. King Louis stuffed a grape in his mouth as Duvall shook his head and sat on the chair opposite the king as he had motioned for him to do. "Leave us," Louis demanded and the assembly left. Duvall looked around and wondered why Mazarin had not been in there.

"I have a mission for your musketeers of the utmost importance," he sighed then continued. "You remember King Charles of England?" Duvall nodded, trying not to grimace, 'King Charles' had gotten one of his best musketeers arrested and outlawed, and another one almost outlawed. "I've had a letter from him; he's gotten rid of his 'would be assassins' and officially taken the throne. He wants a treaty between England and France; he has offered me papers of treason from within my palace and the offer of help to rid us of these persons. I offer him my good faith and a case of jewels."

He stopped and looked at Duvall who was nodding and wondering where the musketeers fit in. "Only us, and your most trusted musketeers are to be made aware of this until it's completed. Charles requested Laponte and D'artagnan for the mission I am about to explain." Duvall nodded slightly; at least he knew why Mazarin was absent.

He could not mess it up if he did not know about it. "The treaty." Louis continued after holding it up, "Must be sent to England in D'artagnan and Laponte's care, as well as the jewels. It will require them to travel two days to Le Havre and nearly a fortnight on a boat to London."

"Anything else your majesty?" Duvall asked.

"Yes, rumors of a sort may have gotten around, so Charles also requested they travel in disguise as husband and wife. He mentioned Laponte having a sister that looked like him. Use him as the wife. Also, you must try to cover up their absence as best as possible. Have them report to me after nightfall." Duvall stood and bowed. "You majesty, D'artagnan and Laponte will complete the mission at all costs."

Louis nodded and turned to the door, "My musician; I want Music."

Jacque or Jacqueline stood in front of her mirror carefully binding herself in her musketeer disguise. She carefully brushed her hair and stood thinking, as it was still dark outside.

"How's your sister?" D'artagnan had asked her two months before, not a hint of his usual sarcasm, only concern. Their relationship was different now. They did not exactly avoid each other but they did not actively seek each other as they had. D'artagnan had ceased most of his teasing and casual flirting. She had not seen D'artagnan entertaining a woman since the 'incident' the one in which Charles had announced without her confirmation that she was going to England to marry him.

She remembered all too well the looks and silent words they had exchanged during that moment. After that, everything between them had changed. She needed to practice, change her thoughts. She opened her door and headed down the hall to Siroc's laboratory. Just as expected, both Siroc and Ramon where there, up and dressed.

"Anyone up for some practice? Looser buys breakfast," she said in her best man voice.

"Ah, mi amigo, I will fight you," Ramon said. Siroc, who was thoroughly entranced in some invention, shooed them out.

D'artagnan had been dreaming. The same dream he had dreamed for two months. The one that had happened, _expect_ Jacqueline had went with Charles to England. Sweat covered him as he climbed out of bed and pulled on clothes.

"Hey, D'artagnan, captain wants us, says it's urgent," Siroc said poking his head in. D'artagnan followed him to the courtyard rubbing his eyes. "Where are Jacque and Ramon?" Siroc sighed, "Already there, waiting for us."

Duvall gave D'artagnan a stern look as he entered, and then turned to the four musketeers. "King Louis and King Charles are forming a treaty. It is secret and Mazarin is not aware of any of this." Four relieved faces greeted him. "D'artagnan and Jacque will be leading the mission of taking the treaty and jewels to England."

He stopped for breath. "As it is dangerous and top secret, they will travel in disguise as husband and wife. I am told Laponte you have a sister? You will play wife, D'artagnan, husband. Report to King Louis after nightfall. We will make your excuses here." Jacque looked horrified and D'artagnan suppressed a smile. "Dismissed." Siroc ran off muttering something about inventing a chest for Jacque, and Ramon walked with him.

D'artagnan was left to turn toward Jacqueline who turned to him, "Well, guess it's just us," he said. Jacqueline stood glaring at him before turning and leaving him alone to think about the next several weeks.


	2. Getting Ready

Jacqueline knocked softly on the lab door. Siroc's voice was barely audible. "Come in," he muttered.

She walked in and waved her hand through the thick, black smoke, coughing. "What is this?" she asked, straining to use her man voice.

"It creates a cloud of black smoke disabling your enemy and allowing you to escape. I haven't thought of a name, but you two might find it useful," he said, pouring the mixture into a flask and closing it. He then walked over to the shelf and picked up two cup-shaped fabric objects and showed them to her. "This should make you look more like a woman." He then put them in a bag with the flask.

She turned to him smiling, "Thanks Siroc."

Siroc waved her thanks away and became suddenly distracted by a blast as liquid fell onto some notes of his; they disappeared. Siroc stood memorized by the accidental discover and shook the notebook as he tried to figure out where the words had gone. Jacqueline turned, bag in hand, and left.

D'artagnan knocked softly on Jacqueline's door as he carefully looked around to see if any musketeers were around. "Jacqueline, it's me." She opened the door and pushed him inside, locking her door behind him.

"Be careful, someone might hear you," she warned. He shifted nervously.

"I brought something that will help you look the part of my wife," he smirked at her. Jacqueline eyed the bag suspiciously, as he opened it and held up a ring and a pearl necklace. "These belonged to my mother. When she died, they became mine," he explained as he handed them to her. Jacqueline looked speechless for a minute.

"No, I couldn't use those," her face had gone white. D'artagnan shook his head as he grabbed her hand and faced her.

"You won't loose them, and you must look like a gentleman's wife, milady." Jacqueline felt her face flush and she turned away.

"Alright, for the mission," she agreed. D'artagnan's attention turned toward the bag behind her and he grabbed it and flung the contents out. "Siroc invented a few things for us to use," Jacqueline explained. D'artagnan held up the two cup-shaped fabric objects and flushed as he realized what they were.

"I don't believe you really need these," he said. Jacqueline suppressed a smile. "Look at this." She held up the flask. "We open it, and it creates a cloud of smoke, allowing us to escape unnoticed," she explained. D'artagnan nodded and suddenly there was a knock.

"Hey, Jacque we are going to eat, you coming?" Jacqueline turned away to the door and using her man voice answered, "Yes, meet you there." Ramon's response was hurried, "Tell D'artagnan if you see him." They heard Ramon's retreating footsteps.

The four comrades sat waiting for their dinner to arrive. Ramon poured wine and brought his mug up to the air. "To the best musketeers." They echoed him and drank. "Ah, mi amigos, parting is such sweet sorrow that I should take a shirt to borrow."

D'artagnan groaned, "Must you do that when we only have a few hours?" Ramon looked hurt. "Senorita, more wine, before we dine?" The waitress giggled and brought another bottle, her bosom placed directly in Ramon's sight. D'artagnan looked at Ramon who was clearly starring at the girl and smirked.

"I take it you two will stay out of trouble while we are gone?" Siroc lifted an eyebrow and Ramon turned his attention back to them. "Ah, but it is you two who can not seem to stay out of trouble."

D'artagnan frowned, "I seem to remember a certain evil girl who put us all under a spell…" Ramon glared at him. "Jacque, I feel sorry for you. To have to be with him all that time." The food arrived and they began to eat. No one spoke and as they were hungry, they were done in no time. D'artagnan and Jacqueline rushed back to finish packing and Siroc and Ramon left to go to the lab.

Ramon and Siroc stood alone in Siroc's lab. "What do you think?" Siroc turned from his pipe and looked at Ramon.

"Yes, I've always thought that," Siroc responded. "Do you think D'artagnan knows?" Siroc moved his hand to his head and thought a minute.

"Yes, he knows, but as she hasn't trusted us, we must pretend." Ramon nodded his approval to this. "Yes, Jacqueline has enough to worry about." He looked down at the wanted poster, balled it up, and threw it on the floor. "It is almost time. Should we not see them off?" Siroc sighed and abandoned his project, "Yes, of course."

D'artagnan stood looking at his horse, Jacqueline frowning at him. "Must we?" she asked. Siroc and Ramon could be heard approaching, so she changed over to her man voice. "I do not like it, I want my own horse."

Ramon laughed, "D'artagnan will not push you off, mi amigo." She frowned but got on and D'artagnan pulled himself on. "Goodbye," Siroc said simply.

"And good luck mi amigos," Ramon added. "Try not to kill each other," Ramon added, winking at them. "Goodbye," they answered in unison and galloped off to the palace.


	3. Final Instructions and the journey begin...

D'artagnan dismounted first and offered his hand to Jacqueline, who was still in her musketeer uniform. She jumped down ignoring his hand angry with him for thinking she needed that. D'artagnan hid his disappointment. They walked in and saw only one servant in sight; he ushered them inside.

King Louis was pacing nervously. "Your majesty," D'artagnan and Jacqueline bowed.

"D'artagnan, Laponte, Thank You. We must hurry," King Louis said, still pacing. "Here are your new identities and passage tickets. You D'artagnan are Lord Henry Hepburn, and Laponte, Lady Julia Hepburn. D'artagnan your cottage is about a day's journey, stop there, rest, and get some proper clothes. My personal cottage is only a couple hours journey from the ship dock in Le Havre. Use it to rest again before boarding." He stopped and walked over to the far side of the palace conference room and lifted a small trunk. "These are some dresses, more fit for a lady." He handed them to Jacqueline. "Find a place once out of town and change." He then lifted up a bag. "Here is some money for food and other things you may need." He then handed D'artagnan a small box. "The treaty and jewels are in here. Now, once in London, look for a carriage just outside the dock. It will be enclosed and have black velvet, and only one servant. This will convey you to King Charles."

Jacqueline nodded and used her man voice. "Yes, your majesty. Anything else?" King Louis shook his head. "Be careful, I need you two back alive. You are some of my best musketeers."

D'artagnan spoke, "Your majesty, we will see you soon." They bowed again and left.

"Here looks good," D'artagnan said. Jacqueline jumped off again ignoring his help. She opened the trunk and picked out a plain dress. It was green and had thin sleeves but was not fancy. It was a lady's traveling gown. D'artagnan, ever the gentleman, turned and allowed her privacy to change.

She pulled her hair down and let it fall free. "I'm done," She said, using her real voice.

D'artagnan turned and stared. "Well?" she asked.

D'artagnan blinked. "You are missing these," he said. He lifted her bag, took out his mother's ring of diamonds and rubies, and slipped it on her right hand. He then took the pearl necklace and fastened it around her neck. Jacqueline turned around to face him, silent. "Milady," he said. "Now, I believe we are ready."

Jacqueline let him help her up and as a lady, she rode sidesaddle in D'artagnan's arms.

They'd been riding for hours and it was starting to get light as D'artagnan's cottage came into view. This was his home. The one his father had given him. Rest, get a bite to eat and pack some clothes ran through D'artagnan's mind. Jacqueline sifted in her sleep, making him wince. She'd fallen asleep an hour ago. Having her so close to, him was distracting enough, but now he could feel her bosom rubbing against his chest. He winced again as felt his body react He hoped she would not wake, for surely she would notice that. Her head was buried into his chest, her eyes tightly shut.

He pulled the horse to a stop next to the stable and dismounted keeping one hand on Jacqueline so she did not fall. He tied the horse up and lifted Jacqueline off, being careful not to wake her, he carried her inside and up the stairs to the closest bedroom, as there were four. Pulling the blanket and sheet back, he put her down and covered her up. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead before walking down the stairs.

The cottage was not big, not compared the D'artagnan Paris home, or Rogue home, but D'artagnan liked it. It reminded him of his mother. It was big enough and it was modest. It had four bedrooms, living area, kitchen, and a stable, along with good land. There was only one servant for all this, as D'artagnan did not have occasion to come here often. Bernard, the servant, comes by every few days to check on things, tidy up, and restock the non-perishable food supply.

He checked in the kitchen. There was a bottle of wine and some bread and cheese, which was good enough for one night. They would stop at a tavern before reaching King Louis' cottage. D'artagnan choose to stay downstairs to keep an eye out for danger and settled down on the couch. He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Jacqueline blinked and tried to wake up, memories flooded back. She remembered the journey, and she must have fallen asleep. She looked around her, at the white walls, the silk sheet she was in, and the lacey white blanket. Her head was on the matching pillow. Where was she? Then she remembered they were going to stop at D'artagnan's cottage and rest. How'd she get in here? D'artagnan came to mind; he must have carried her in and put her here.

There was a wooden table next to the bed with a candle on it and she grabbed that as the sunset was starting. One thing she decided as she changed in her old blue and white farmer's dress, is that D'artagnan had no taste for decorating. She walked downstairs, taking the place in, and found D'artagnan with his eyes closed on the couch. She cleared her throat and he sprang up, looking at her alarmed.

"Oh, hello Jacqueline, are you hungry?" She nodded. "Sorry, I don't have much, I don't get a chance to come here often. We have some bread and cheese and wine."

She followed him into the kitchen. "That's fine." He took out some mugs and plates and prepared the meal. "Why do you keep this place?"

He stopped and looked at her, "It's a long story."

Jacqueline frowned, "We can not leave yet, so we have time."

D'artagnan sighed and said, "Ok." He sat down preparing to talk….


	4. Covering up

**Author's Note: Sorry... I get no reviews on this site, so I assume no one is read this... will update more often as I get e-mails/reviews. Meg **

Siroc, Ramon and Captain Duvall stood in front of King Louis and Cardinal Mazarin. "They are not well your majesty. Laponte suffers from exhaustion, and D'artagnan is tiring out. I have sent them to D'artagnan's estate for some leave," Duvall spoke without blinking.

"This is most disturbing. Perhaps I should send my doctor to look at them?" King Louis asked Mazarin, looking quite stricken.

Duvall spoke up first, "I thank you, your majesty, but that is unnecessary. They need rest that is all." Siroc eyed Mazarin, knowing he was not buying the story.

"I shall pray for the well being on our musketeers. We need them," Mazarin said coldly.

King Louis broke into a smile. "Yes, Mazarin you will pray. That is good, I so order it done."

Duvall bowed and Siroc and Ramon waited. "I am planning a royal picnic and need the help of my musketeers…," the king stated. Mazarin bowed and walked out.

"Your grace, what is your request?" Mazarin stood looking at the man. His face and body were covered in a black cloak.

"Go to the D'artagnan estate. Check and see if D'artagnan and Laponte are there. If not, find them and follow them wherever they go. Also, send a report," Mazarin instructed carefully. "They are not to be harmed," he added.

"Your grace, consider it done. I will not fail you." The cloaked man bowed and left.

Mazarin sat down in his chair and thought. No, they were not ill. Duvall was up to something. As usual, the joke of a king was ignorant. He would discover what it was and if need be, he would stop it at all cost.

"Mi amigo, that was sloppy," Ramon complained.

Siroc was obviously not paying attention. "Sorry Ramon. I'm just worried. I don't think Mazarin bought the story."

Ramon sat his rapier down and looked at Siroc. "You are serious, no?"

Siroc nodded, "Yes, I am."

Ramon shook his head. "Mazarin will check on it, maybe send someone to D'artagnan's estate, no?"

Siroc sighed. "No doubt he will. I just hope they have gone before Mazarin's men show up."

Ramon nodded and picked his rapier back up. "King Louis wants to be entertained at his picnic; we must practice and put on a good show."

Siroc lifted his rapier. "Yes, it must look real." Ramon dodged Siroc's advance and their blades crossed in the sunlight.

A cloaked figure stood in the doorway to D'artagnan's cottage, surveying the remnants of dinner, and evidence of recent occupants. At the stables, he felt the dirt through the muddy ground. The horse tracks were only a few hours old. He could still follow them. He got on his horse and calmly, but steadily followed the tracks until they stopped at a tavern. It was late morning. He walked inside and spoke with the owner briefly and then walked back out and got back on his horse, going in the direction of Le Havre and the ship dockyard, a smile on his face…


	5. D'artagnan's story and a wet ride

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit sad, so beware. Also, I had a couple people at other site's tell me Jacqueline is a little to 'docile' or 'submissive'. I have her understanding D'artagnan in this chapter, nothing more... Chap 6 will be back to 'tease and glare' for them. Meg**

Jacqueline sat eating as she waited for D'artagnan to speak. D'artagnan took a long sip of wine and sighed. "Father was always on missions for the king or France. Most of the time it was just mom and me. She raised me." He stopped for a second and then continued. "We had every comfort, but she always taught me that riches and titles were not happiness. Love and family were…" His eyes turned back as if remembering some sad event and Jacqueline stopped eating, patiently waiting.

_The day was pretty and sunny. D'artagnan waited patiently to be able to see his mom. She had been in bed for a fortnight with some fever. _

"_Edmund? I want my son." Marquette's voice was heard. A servant pushed him inside the room finally and she grabbed him, her strength failing. _

"_Mom, what is wrong?" 11-year-old Edmund D'artagnan asked. _

"_My precious son. I am…not well. Remember the things I taught you?" _

_Edmund nodded tears in his eyes. "Yes, momma. I will have a nice cottage and a nice family when I grow up." _

_Marquette sat up slightly from her bed. "My son, love is more important that titles or riches or big estates. Your father, though a good man, has always provided us with the biggest and the best, but has never understood this. All we ever wanted was time with him." She faltered tears of her own spilling. "My son, promise me you will be different. Promise you will find a nice girl, no matter her social standing, one who is strong and you will love her and live with her as a husband should." Edmund nodded unable to speak. "Get adventure out of your blood, join the musketeers for a time, and you will no doubt meet her there." Her eyes started to roll and her breathing stopped for a minute, then started back, slower and lighter. _

_Edmund grabbed her hand, tears streaming down his face. "MOM. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME! I PROMISE YOU, MOM. I PROMISE!" Edmund screamed hysterically as the servants rushed in and dragged him away. He looked back and saw her body slump over the bed, her dark hair stuck to her face. _

_The next two days were a blur. Charles D'artagnan came home to find his wife dead. Marquette Louise D'artagnan lay in the flower-draped coffin. Her hair was curly and down. She wore a dress, the one she meet Charles in. It was deep purple trimmed in white lace and embodied with pearl beads all over. Edmund would only remember seeing her dead body through the service. _

_As they lowered the coffin, tears streamed once again from his young eyes and down his face. Charles took his son in his arms. "Edmund, I must leave again tonight for Rome." _

_Edmund sniffed, "please don't go, father." _

_Charles shook his head sadly. "Sorry son, I must do this mission." _

_Edmund wiped his face. "The cottage outside Paris. I want if for my use. I made a promise to mom…" he stopped as more tears rolled down his face. "I promised her I would find a nice girl and settle down one day." _

_Charles thought a minute. "The Rogue home is what I had planned to leave you or the Paris one, they are nicer." _

_Edmund shook his small head. "No, the cottage and I want it before I join the musketeers so I can stay there. I join in a few years you know." _

_Charles turned to his horse. "Alright, I'll make the arrangements, it is yours son." He rode off and Edmund was left to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos who had come to give comfort to the family. He would see his father less after that. _

Jacqueline looked at D'artagnan with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry. I did not realize…" She couldn't continue, and she looked at the ring on her hand. "Your mother, sounds like she was a wise and wonderful woman."

D'artagnan turned and looked at her with a sort of smile on his face. "She would have loved you." They stared at one another in silence.

Jacqueline broke it first. "D'artagnan…"

He cut her off, "Please, Jacqueline, call me Edmund."

She looked down, "Edmund, we should leave. We have a long way yet to go." He sighed and nodded knowing she was right. He left her to pack up what clothes he would need. He opened a small case of a few clothes he saved that were his mother's and put them with his things as well.

The rain poured and poured. Jacqueline was wet all over. D'artagnan had moved her hair out of her face and she did not stop him. She stayed in his arms; a new respect for this man had taken her over. She no longer resisted his help getting on and off the horse. She let him do what he felt was necessary. She shivered and he pulled her closer. "Edmund, I am hungry," she said quietly.

"There's a tavern not far away, we will stop there and then continue to King Louis cottage for a few hours rest." She nodded and closed her eyes. He rode on and picked up the pace a little and in no time, they were at the tavern.

He ordered them food and they ate. "We are only two hours from the cottage and then we are an hour from the dock," he informed her. "It is late, we will get there and rest but for only a few hours. The ship leaves midmorning." Jacqueline nodded, neither one saw the owner as he watched them and listened to their conversation. They paid and left. Jacqueline was glad this part of the journey was almost over.


	6. The King's Cottage

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I know people here are reading... the next few chapters have been sent to my Betas, so you may all rejoice. Also, I have written everything but the last 6 chapters... as usual, feeback and thanks to my beta's Nicole (Seer at and Heather. Meg**

Dawn was turning into daylight as they neared King Louis' cottage. The rough path changed suddenly, becoming smoother. Jacqueline turned her head from D'artagnan's chest where she had been lying so she could see. The cottage was bigger than D'artagnan's and had a beautiful garden. A servant came out to meet them and take the horse. "Lord Hepburn, Lady Hepburn," he bowed to them as D'artagnan helped Jacqueline down. "The guest room has been prepared and turned down, what time shall you be wishing to dine before you leave?"

D'artagnan took Jacqueline's hand, "Around ten, right sweetheart?" he asked her and Jacqueline got the feeling he was enjoying this far too much.

"Yes, dear," she said smirking back at him.

"King Louis said this is the last leg of your wedding tour. I remember being just married…" the servant said as he took their trunks. He escorted them up the stairs and to the second door on the right. "Here you are milady, my lord." He bowed again and put their trunks in the room before leaving them alone.

"Well sweetheart, you take the bed." D'artagnan said as he pulled the blanket up and carried it over to the couch.

Jacqueline turned to him, "Thanks Edmund." She then laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. D'artagnan closed his eyes only after determining she was asleep and safe. Little did they know that a certain man in a dark cloak was passing by, stopping only to determined they had been there before continuing on to the ship dock to book passage. After doing that, he secured clothes and sent off a report to Mazarin.

Jacqueline opened her eyes. D'artagnan was still asleep. She watched his breathing for a minute. Suddenly there was a knock. D'artagnan sprung up, sword in hand, alert. Jacqueline had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. "My lord, milady? The meal has been prepared and the horse is being brought around."

D'artagnan put his sword in his trunk and grabbed some clothes. D'artagnan's back was to Jacqueline as he began to change, obviously unaware she was there. She knew she should not look, but she could not turn her head as he stripped off his shirt and put on his red velvet vest. He then pulled off his pants and replaced them with a matching pair. He then struggled with his necktie, and Jacqueline walked over and put her hand on him and tied it for him. D'artagnan did not protest, but allowed her. His eyes watching her intently heart pounding in his ears, as her small fingers slid against his neck, ever so lightly. "Thank you Jacqueline," he said and she turned away as he handed her a dress for herself.

D'artagnan turned so he did not see her, making her feel guilty about watching him. It was a red dress made of silk; it had pearl beading worked around the neckline, sleeves, and just below the waistline. She put on the white gloves and matching hat. She then turned to him; "I'm ready."

He turned to her. "Milady," he offered his arm, which she took. They walked down the stairs and to the parlor. Fresh fruit and bread were laid out. Jacqueline ate in wonder as hot soup was brought, next came salad, and then cold meats and chesses', and finally a chocolate torte. Jacqueline had never seen so much food. "Excuse me, my lord. I've taken the liberty of attaching yours and the lady's trunks on the horse. You may leave when ready." D'artagnan nodded, "Yes, thank you." With that, he waved his hand and the servant disappeared.

Jacqueline broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad we can get off this horse finally."

D'artagnan laughed, "You tire of sitting in my arms already, milady?"

Jacqueline glared at him briefly and then turned. The dock was in sight and a tall ship with huge white sails stood in the water. D'artagnan gave the horse over to a servant and they walked over to the captain. "Milady," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Jacqueline could feel D'artagnan's hard stare at the man. "Captain," she replied. "Lord Hepburn. I have received King Louis' letter; the cabin has been prepared, if you need anything else, let me know. I am Captain John Baskerville."

D'artagnan nodded, "Captain, I'm sure everything is in order, so we would like to board. It has been a tiring journey for me and the lady."

The captain nodded, "Yes, of course my lord." D'artagnan and Jacqueline followed a servant with their trunks onto the ship and to the cabin. It was large with a sitting room of table and chairs and a large bathroom. There was only one bed. Jacqueline turned to him, "Edmund, I…"

D'artagnan stopped her by grabbing her hand. "I'll sleep on the floor, I insist." He then grabbed a pillow and blanket and got on the floor. Jacqueline stared at him, before climbing onto the bed. She wished he did not have to sleep on the floor, but she was fast asleep before she could think anymore.


	7. A royal picnic and a dark report

**Author's Note: Here it is... oh, it has come to my attention, it is d'Artagnan not D'artagnan... so I will be using that hencforth and change the previous ones in time. You will be delighted to know, I have half of two chapters left to write and then about 12 to type up and send off to my betas... feedback as usual and thanks to Heather who had to to do this one by herself. Meg**

Silk blankets covered the ground. Servants were scattered about distributing food of fruit, cheeses, meats and pies. Musketeers sat eating and enjoying themselves. Everyone was having a good time, everyone but Cardinal Mazarin. He hated picnics, especially ones with musketeers.

King Louis sat eating on his throne along side him was the 'Queen Mother' Anne. She even looked happy today. On the young King's other side was a young girl of 15. She had red hair and deep, blue eyes. No doubt, she would be the future queen. She looked happy but sensible, and Mazarin did not like her. King Louis stood and everyone fell silent. "To start today's celebrations, two of my musketeers, Siroc and Ramon, will perform a show of their sword fighting." He clapped his hands and everyone joined in.

"Your majesty," Siroc said bowing. Ramon bowed as well. They took their positions and then drew their rapiers, turning to each other they bowed once and then Ramon struck the first blow. Siroc was sent backwards a little before regaining his footing as he struck back. Silver blades crossed and struck in the midday's sunlight.

"Perhaps, mi amigo you need some more training time? Captain Duval should arrange something for you." Ramon smirked, dodging Siroc's blade. Laughter came from the audience.

"Perhaps you need a hair cut?" Siroc responded as he took a small piece of Ramon's hair with his sword. The audience laughed again, enjoying the show. Siroc turned to see Mazarin; he had a sinking feeling he knew d'Artagnan and Jacque were not where they said they were.

King Louis stood up again. "Thank you, that will be all for now." They bowed and stepped down. "It is time for music," Louis said. He took the girl's hand as the music stared up and led the small group of people dancing.

A sudden movement caught Siroc's eyes and he turned to see a horse and rider came up to Mazarin. Ramon walked over to Siroc who nudged him. "Let's go check that out." Ramon had cheese and bread in his hands and his mouth full, so he only nodded. Mazarin was heading away from the party into the woods. They started to follow when the music stopped and King Louis once again stood up. "I have an announcement to make…"

Mazarin looked back and saw that everyone was busy. He had hoped his absence would not draw unwanted musketeer attention. "Your grace, this report just came through." The man handed him a paper and backed off. Mazarin studied the letter.

"You checked the credentials?" Mazarin asked him.

"Of course your grace," he said as he bowed.

"Go make sure no one is watching." Mazarin demanded. The man turned and went to the party and Mazarin opened the letter.

"_Your grace, I did as requested. When I arrived at the D'artagnan estate, they were gone. I found their tracks and followed until I reached the lone tavern on the road to Le Havre. The owner was gracious enough to answer all my questions and I have discovered that D'artagnan was described as a gentleman and a lady accompanied him. They are making their way for London. I have located the ship and arranged to travel along side of them in secret. Send further instructions to my contact in London."_

Mazarin smiled. Yes, they would never know there was a spy onboard with them; his contact was a master of disguise. One thing bothered him though. This lady, who was she? Laponte was supposed to be with him. Mazarin scratched his chin thoughtfully. He would need to think about it and send out further inquires.

His guard came back. "Your grace, everyone is listening to the King's announcement of his upcoming marriage."

Mazarin turned; he knew Louis would want to marry that silly little girl. "We should return to the party, the king will want us there," Mazarin said.

Siroc spotted Mazarin quietly coming back and he turned to Ramon. "We must find some way to discover what that was about."

Ramon nodded and said, "Yes mi amigo, but you are the genius."

King Louis took his mother's hand. "…and so we celebrate. I command you all." Everyone went back to the food and the music started back again._  
_


	8. Unexpected Situations

**Author's Note: My second Beta, Nicole is back... so we helped too. Heather as usual helped. You will all be happy to know, the story is now completely written. 30 chapters. All I need to do is type the remaing 10, and send those to the first Beta. I have the next two chapters ready to post, so... if you encourage me enough... I might post 9 later. ;) Enjoy. Meg**

The ship sailed shortly after Jacqueline and d'Artagnan had laid down for a nap. Jacqueline rubbed her eyes and looked around. It must have been close to dinnertime as the sun was beginning to set outside their window. D'Artagnan was wrapped up on the floor. Jacqueline smiled; he was adorable, like a child. She heard a noise outside the door and quietly got out of bed and rushed over to d'Artagnan.

"Edmund," Jacqueline said, shaking him. Whistling and clanking of dishes could now be heard. D'Artagnan got up and threw the blanket on the bed along with the pillow. Just then, the servant entered without knocking.

"Good evening milady, sir." The servant dragged in a tray. "Some wine and caviar from the captain."

D'Artagnan waved his hand and the servant disappeared. He opened the bottle, poured some wine, and handed it to Jacqueline who drank it in one gulp. "Edmund, I do not think this is going to work…"

D'Artagnan cut her off, "let us eat first and then discuss it."

Jacqueline took a bite of the caviar and chewed. It was different from the food she was used to and it took all her power to swallow. They finished the food off and d'Artagnan opened the box containing the jewels and treaty. He checked to make sure it was all there. He unfolded the treaty and studied it. It looked real enough. He handed it to Jacqueline who took it and studied it. She was about to hand it back when d'Artagnan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Jacqueline hesitated at first, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The treaty fell from her hands to her lap in between them.

"Pardon me, my lord, milady. I just wanted to know where you would be wanting dinner served tonight." The servant looked flushed as he spoke.

D'Artagnan broke off the kiss and turned, "in here tonight."

The servant bowed before saying, "very good, my lord." The servant hastily left them alone. Jacqueline had not moved her hands; they were still around him. Her eyes gazed into his and her face flushed.

D'Artagnan looked at her, "sorry Jacqueline, I could think of nothing else." His face was turned away, hiding his embarrassment.

Jacqueline looked down, avoiding his eyes. "You did the correct thing. The mission is more important."

He took the treaty brushing her hand slightly with his hand and she felt an electric current run through her body, causing her to shiver. She turned to the floor where he had slept and sighed, "The servants must not suspect. I believe it would be better if you slept in the bed. It is big enough for us both."

D'Artagnan looked shocked, "but as a gentleman I could not..."

Jacqueline cut him off, "the mission is more important. It must come first and as far as my reputation goes… I'm only a farmer's daughter, with no title or land, hardly worth troubling yourself over." She finished turning away to avoid eye contact.

D'Artagnan felt his anger rise at her belittlement of herself. _'Hardly worth troubling yourself''_ echoed in his mind. He took her hand and spun her around so fast she felt dizzy for a few seconds. "Jacqueline, you are more of a lady then most of the women I've known. Do not belittle yourself so."

Jacqueline did not look convinced. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly, this time of his own free accord. Jacqueline felt the dizziness return and she felt giddy all of a sudden. D'Artagnan was a great kisser for sure. He broke it off and looked at her, still holding her hand. "Jacqueline, I am free to love whom I choose."

Jacqueline held her breath and felt herself shiver as the electric current continued to course through her body. "A lady, or a farmer's daughter, I…" They both turned to the sound of wheels rolling and he let go of her hand.

"My lord, milady. Here's your dinner," the servant said as he wheeled it in. D'Artagnan opened the lids and sat the plates out. Jacqueline's nerves were frazzled. _Had he been about to say what she thought he was going to say?_ She looked at him, but his face gave nothing away, and she grabbed a roll. "Pass the butter, Edmund," she asked politely.

He passed the butter and their fingers brushed gently. Jacqueline shivered again, nearly dropping the butter. D'Artagnan sat thinking as he ate. _Had he been about to tell her he loved her? Two months ago, he swore to himself not to, to protect her and here he was…_ His lips tingled from the kiss and he still felt the warmth from her arms around his neck, he could not deny how much he enjoyed it. Her life, her reputation… they meant everything to him. He promised silently, he would see to it, no one found out about this.

D'Artagnan climbed into the bed facing the inside as close to the edge and as far from Jacqueline as he could get. She climbed in as well, facing the wall away from him and he fell asleep, relieved. Jacqueline looked back at her shirtless companion and scooted closer as she saw he was asleep. She longed to feel his warmth, as she was cold. She lay with her hair touching his chest and closed her eyes. As soon as she was warm, she would move back, but she fell fast asleep.


	9. Introductions and Seasickness

**Author's Note: Many thanks to my Betas from the young blades unoffical site. Nicole and Heather. Also to Jedi who inspired me with the idea of the Minister and his wife characters... enjoy and oh... I have through Chapter 15 completely done, sent to betas and all... so if you are nice... and write reviews... I might be inspired to post a little more... ;) Meg**

After two days of eating in the cabin she shared with d'Artagnan, Jacqueline was sick of it. She had insisted they go out and eat with people tonight. D'Artagnan had given in and so she stood in front of her mirror. She was uneasy, the other morning she woke up to d'Artagnan staring at her. He had not spoken of finding her so close to him, but she knew he had thought about it because turned his back to her now. Her hair was pinned up; expect a few stray curls in the front. She wore the pearl necklace and she touched it lightly as she looked at herself. She had on a long, silk blue dress. It had a see through; white sparkly overlay and sparkled with every move she made.

D'Artagnan walked over to her in his green vest and necktie, which was half tied. "Ready, sweetheart?" he asked her. She adjusted his necktie so it was straight and tied it correctly before nodding. She took his arm, and they followed the servant to the dinning area.

Captain Baskerville sat at the center of the table surrounded by six other people. "Lady Hepburn, Lord Hepburn, good of you to join us. This is Minister Joseph Mecca and his wife, Helena. They are Englanders too, from the country side." He pointed to his right as he introduced them. "We also have Baron Francis, Lord Rochester, and lastly, The Duke and Duchess Winchester." The Duchess smiled at her, "I go by Jane usually."

Jacqueline returned her smile and said, "Good evening." The Duchess looked at her, "I hear you two are just married and returning to London after you wedding tour of France?"

Jacqueline sat down. "Yes, we enjoyed France," she paused, considering the duchess. The Duchess Jane Winchester was small and had light red hair and bright green eyes. Diamonds were everywhere on her; it was almost blinding. The Duke was heavier built and hard dark hair and a mustache. "Lady Minister, you are from England?" she inquired turning to her.

"Yes, we were sent to India for four years right after our marriage and then we spent the last year in Italy, making a brief stop in France as we return home for our new assignment." She was medium build and had the lightest complexion Jacqueline had ever seen. Her hair was a mix of red and blonde and she had rich, blue eyes. The minister was smaller than she was, and had more of an average brown hair and eyes.

"Lady Hepburn, you speak French," the Baron inquired. He was tall and dark from head to toe, at least that Jacqueline could see. He had an abundance of facial hair as well.

"Yes, fluently," she answered him.

Lord Rochester smiled, "Lord Hepburn, where did you find such a pretty wife? I must go there and search."

D'Artagnan looked at him. He was average height for a man and weight. He had no hair on his head, very little elsewhere and green, sharp eyes. "She is pretty, but she has plenty of other good qualities," d'Artagnan answered bluntly. Wine and caviar was brought to start them off. Jacqueline felt ill and she took a sip of wine to settle her stomach. Her hand flew to her stomach and she could see d'Artagnan's concern in his eyes.

"You are not unwell are you, Lady Hepburn?" the minister's wife asked.

Jacqueline shook her head, "just the ship's movement."

Baron Francis laughed. "It is my experience that new brides tend to get a little sick after a month or so, nothing to be concerned about really." Jacqueline's face went white as d'Artagnan turned to her in amusement, catching the Baron's true meaning.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, but as time to retire for the ladies came, Jacqueline fainted and the Baron could not resist another comment as she was strengthening his suspicions. A servant took her back to the cabin and d'Artagnan threaten to send for the doctor. She protested upon waking insisting all she needed was rest, and he should join the other men in the card room. He finally gave up, as she was persistent on that point, arguing that he needed to keep up appearances so as not to make anyone suspicious.

Once alone, Jacqueline sifted through his trunk, eager to see what it was he kept looking at when he thought she was not looking. Dress after dress she pulled out and finally at the end she found it. She just stared, her breath catching in the throat…

"Lord Hepburn, how is the lady doing?" Duke Winchester asked.

"She's fine; she just can not seem to adjust to the ship's movement. This has been going on for days."

The Duke, Baron, and Minister exchanged amused glances. "After the display at dinner, I would think you would know." Baron Francis finally said. D'Artagnan looked at them, forging indifference.

"Sickness, fainting bouts, that is where it starts my good man." The minister said, "Then comes exhaustion, heavier appetites…" He sighed, as if he went through this a lot.

"Really? That sounds terrible!" D'Artagnan said, feigning ignorance.

"He's saying Lady Hepburn is most likely, with child. It is a common thing to happen," Duke Winchester said bluntly. D'Artagnan pretended to look shocked.

"Oh, come now, Lord Hepburn! Your father must have taught you to pick up the signs better than that," The Baron exclaimed as they all began to laugh.

"Just think you will get a heir to your title and lands. God willing, a male heir," the Duke said bitterly.

D'Artagnan excused himself to be alone. Part of him was wishing Jacqueline was his wife and that she was with child. He would not even care if it were female like the Duke would.


	10. Emotions Running High

**Author's Note Here is 10... a third of the way done... remember the more feedback the faster they are posted. Meg**

Jacqueline was uneasy as she sat on the open deck, watching the water rush by. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about what she had found in d'Artagnan's trunk. _Edmund_… D'Artagnan had came back from the card game a couple nights ago; he had been distance, sad perhaps. Jacqueline was confused by his recent behavior. She did not know what to make of it. She was so lost in thought she did not notice the minister's wife come up behind her.

"Lady Hepburn," Helena stopped.

"Please, call me Jac-" Jacqueline shook her head. "Julia, call me Julia." Helena sat down beside her.

"Julia, I mean no intrusion, but are you alright?"

Jacqueline sighed; she had been caught crying. "Just emotions running high."

Helena looked at her, "Lord Hepburn?"

Jacqueline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Was it that obvious?_ "Among other things," this was true enough.

"You will work it out. I see the way he looks at you and cares for you." Jacqueline could not help thinking of the fainting incident. "…And I see the way you look at him. You two are in love and unfortunately, many people married are not. It will all be alright soon."

Jacqueline thought a moment. "How can you be so sure?"

Helena smiled, "It takes one in love to know someone else is."

Jacqueline forced a smile. "Thank you Helena," she said as Helena stood up.

"He will be happy about the baby, just you wait and see," she said as she left.

Jacqueline watched her go, thinking. _If only it were that simple…married, a baby…_She stopped herself, those were dangerous thoughts. She was still a fugitive and then there was the mission… She must stay focused. She then thought of d'Artagnan's story, his promise to his mother. The way he had told her his mother would have loved her.

Jacqueline looked down at the ring and her last thought was of what she had discovered in d'Artagnan's trunk. Her stomach formed a knot, and she wondered what it all meant, what would she do if…

"Milady," Duke Winchester said tipping his hat.

"Duke," Jacqueline said focusing back to reality.

"Feeling any better, milady? Anymore sickness?"

Jacqueline groaned inwardly, she was sick of everyone thinking she was with child. "A little," she said, forcing a smile.

Baron Francis walked by tipping his hat, obviously in a hurry. "Milady," he said quickly.

Jacqueline nodded, "Baron," she said as she got up. "Excuse me, Duke. I must find Lord Hepburn."

He nodded, "Of course, milady." Jacqueline stepped down and walked toward the only room of the ship that held any books.

D'Artagnan closed the book with a snap. He had not really been able to read it anyway. He had been afraid of being too close to Jacqueline, and he had realized how much he wanted to be with her. A couple nights ago, the other men talking about 'Lord Hepburn and how he was getting an heir' had really gotten to him. He had tossed that night in bed, not really sleeping.

How he envied 'Lord Hepburn' in many ways. His 'wife', his 'child,' all of it. He wanted all that, and with Jacqueline no less. His mother had told him he would find a lady while in the musketeers, and she was correct, Jacqueline had practically landed in his lap.

"Lord Hepburn may I?" the minister asked as he stepped in. D'Artagnan nodded, "Minister."

The minister laughed. "Please, call me Joseph."

D'Artagnan smiled, "as I am Henry."

Joseph sighed, "Henry, I do not mean to intrude, but has something happened between you and Lady Hepburn?"

D'Artagnan tensed, "What do you mean?"

Joseph sat thinking. "Well, you two were inseparable and now…" he trailed off. " Henry, you remind me of myself a few years back, as Lady Hepburn reminds me of Helena. We were just married and, unsure of ourselves, but very much in love. Still are of course." D'Artagnan listened closely. "Anyone can see you two love each other, but well… I found women need reminders, in words no less. It helps the marriage, and eases their unease. Just a bit of advice on the women, tell her once in awhile." Joseph winked as he got up. "I know you will work it out."

D'Artagnan sat still thinking. _Tell her? Should I? The mission…her life…_ there was a lot to consider. He then remembered two months ago and Charles. If he wasted the opportunity, he had been given when she stayed and not gone to England to marry Charles well, he might not get another one. He wanted no regrets, he decided. He would speak to her as soon as she returned that evening.

He walked back to the cabin. "My lord, Baron Francis and Lord Rochester each left a bottle of wine, as congratulation." The servant informed him. D'Artagnan looked at the bottles and smiled. _It would be a shame to waste these._ He thought to himself as he set about finding a couple glasses. He would drink some, no doubt Jacqueline would return shortly, and there would still be some for her as well.


	11. Mazarin's Fugitive

**Author's Note: Here's the next one, and no, sorry you do not get to find out what was in the trunk yet... oh, and the continuation for chap 10.. is chap 12.. so if you wanna see it... give me some reviews...;) Thanks to Nicole and Heather as always. Meg**

Mazarin sat thinking. _Who was the lady?_ He had sent some of his men to the tavern and dock to question anyone who had seen them and now he waited. His plan was forming. He would send a letter to London by the faster cargo ships. He would inform his contact on what he wanted his next move to be. He took a sip of his wine.

King Louis wanted to see him soon, no doubt about the royal wedding taking place in a fortnight. Mazarin frowned; he did not like it one bit. The girl had looked at him as if she knew he was not who he pretended to be. He had sent inquires on her as well, Lady Helen Anne Stuart of England. She was part of nobility being a cousin of the English crown and she was highly spoken of as being intelligent and just. Mazarin found the whole thing suspicious though. He took another sip of wine. Yes, waiting was most difficult.

Siroc stood in the lab mixing liquids once again. Ramon stood off to the side and out of the way. "Almost there," Siroc said.

Ramon frowned, "What does this do?"

Siroc looked up a bit startled. "It makes us an exit without revealing who we are. It is only a precaution."

Ramon smiled, "Mi amigo, you are a genius!" He patted Siroc roughly on the back causing him to turn and give Ramon an impatient look. Siroc poured the mixture into a flask and they left the garrison.

Outside the palace, they caught sight of one of the Cardinal's men and they followed him to the far side of the palace. The guard got off his horse and pressed the wall and a hidden door appeared allowing the man entry.

Siroc studied the wall as they got near it. Ramon pushed it and nothing happened. "There must be a trick, no?" Ramon asked suspiciously.

Siroc frowned as he thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, put his left index finger, and left pinkie on the wall and it slide open for them. "It just has to be pushed a certain way," Siroc explained to Ramon who had a look of disbelief on his face. "Follow me, and be quiet," Siroc instructed as they started down the dark hall.

"Your grace, I have excellent news for you," the guard said.

Mazarin looked at him. _I could use some good news_ Mazarin thought after the audience with the King. "Go on," he spoke aloud.

The guard cleared his throat. "The lady accompanying the musketeer known as d'Artagnan has been described. She is none other than the fugitive we have been seeking, Jacqueline Roget."

Mazarin sat up suddenly, smiling. "The fugitive, you are sure?" he asked cautiously.

The guard shifted slightly, "Also your grace one more thing."

Mazarin nodded, "Yes, go on."

The guard swallowed hard, "Witnesses report that the young lady and d'Artagnan were seen on more than friendly terms."

Mazarin's smile began to widen. _So, our young musketeer sees fit to court a fugitive. That will prove useful for us._ "Any report on what they are up to?" Mazarin asked him.

The guard bowed, "Some rumors of a treaty and papers from England to be brought back."

Mazarin thought he would need the girl alive for now. She would be killed later, but now she would serve a better purpose alive.

Siroc and Ramon waited and when it went silent, Ramon looked at Siroc panicked. "Well, we must do something!"

Siroc shook his head, "We need to discover Mazarin's plan before we can come up with one of our own."

Voices started up again and Siroc waved Ramon to be quiet. "Take this letter to the count and send it to our contact in London by cargo ship. I want this to land in England first." Ramon and Siroc started to back out in the hallway. "Yes, your grace," the guard answered.

Siroc opened the flask and the mixture poured out as the guard exited the room; he was enveloped in smoke. Siroc and Ramon hastily exited the palace and turned back to the garrison. "We need to head to Le Harve and intercept that letter," Siroc announced and Ramon acknowledged him as he headed back to his room to grab a few items.


	12. Mistakes

**Author's Note: Thank Heather, cuz I was gonna wait till tomorrow... review for her guys... oh, my e-mail is if case you pefer to send it privately...Meg**

Two bottled of wine sat in the cabin. D'Artagnan had drunk half of the first bottle already. He could not remember what it was he was supposed to do.

Jacqueline entered the cabin. "Edmund, here you are…" she stopped as she saw He held up his glass, his hand was still steady, but his voice was loose. " Sweetheart, a little gift for us," he slurred a little.

Jacqueline hesitated slightly but after her talk with the minister's wife, she could use a drink too. She grabbed a glass and let him pour some for her. She drank it quickly; it was sweet and not too dry. She handed her glass back to him as he poured her some more. It was all right, she was steady still and a little wine never hurt anyone, did it?

D'artagnan was loose, maybe not drunk yet, but still his judgment was impaired. Some tiny part of him knew that, but he did not care. Some tiny voice warned him something might happen if he drank anymore, that it might already be too late, but all he did was laugh and pour another glass.

Jacqueline drank with him, and it was nice to see her less uptight than normal. _Jacqueline, I was supposed to tell her I love her._ He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, dimly aware; this would hardly look convincing if she remembered it at all. "I love you Jacqueline, I…" He never got to finish as she pressed her lips to his, and her arms went around his neck. The heat grew and the room started to spin as he deepened the kiss and added his own passions to the mix. All rational thought for either died then and there.

Jacqueline was sure her head was going to explode. _Great, first time getting drunk and look what happen!_ She looked around her, the room was slowly stopping its spin, and her stomach started its tango dance as she raced to the washroom, throwing up.

As she wiped her face, she decided she would never touch another glass of wine as long as she lived. Her thought turned to the night before as the rudely blinding sunlight told her it was definitely morning. Her face flushed deep red as she remembered. _What was I thinking?_ She grabbed a dress out of her trunk that was green velvet. She needed a walk on the open deck. She needed time to think and sort out what had happened. Images protruded forth in her mind, images of d'Artagnan, his confession of love, and then… Her face flushed bright red again as she remembered her enjoyment. _I hope he does not remember that, _was the only thing she could think.

"Lady Hepburn," came the voice of the Duchess Winchester.

Jacqueline turned. "Duchess," she said.

The duchess looked at Jacqueline a knowing smile on her face. "Why Lady Hepburn you are glowing."

Jacqueline looked at her confused. "You slept well last night? You and Lord Hepburn?" the duchess asked slyly.

Jacqueline's face flushed again and the duchess laughed. "I do remember what it is like to be just married my dear."

She gave Jacqueline a wink. "Well, I must be off; the Duke wants me to meet him for luncheon in the Rose room today."

Jacqueline nodded, grateful to be left alone. Embarrassment lingered, but now confusion set in. Was that how men showed love? Did that mean what he said last night was more than the wine talking?

D'Artagnan paced the floor of the cabin. How could he let that happen? He had promised her brother he would protect her; take care of her and… He felt guilty, guiltier than he ever had about anything he had ever done.

His thoughts turned to her reputation and fear clouded his heart. He had to do something; surely there was something he could do to make it all better? A thought occurred to him. _Marry her!_ That was the answer. That would solve everything.

He turned to the door as she walked in. "Jacqueline, we need to talk…"

She cut him off as she ran up to him and grabbed him into a hug. "Edmund…" she said as tears rolled down her face.

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes brushing away her tears with his hand. "Jacqueline, last night. That should not have happened."

She dropped her hands to her side and her face paled. "What?"

He tried again, "It was a terrible mistake."

She turned around not facing him as more tears fell. "Edmund, what do you mean?" He gulped and cleared his throat…


	13. D'Artagnan's Solution

**Author's Note: Lady of infinity... No... this story is taken as part of the tv series 'young blades' in it, Jacqueline Roget is a fugitive from Mazarin and so diguises herself as a man, and joins the musketeers... D'Artagnan jr. knows her secret... and keeps it. For my purposes I found a storyline to give her the freedom to be a 'woman' as she really is.**

**Oh, guys... keep an OPEN MIND for this chapter. After seeing d'Artagnan's 'other side' in the Exile and his 'comments' on the women that Ramon and Siroc thought could be the baby's mom from 'four musketeers and a baby' I felt d'Artagnan was saying nothing really happened with those women he just let them believe it did, and so he's not as 'wild' as we were led to believe. Plus, I have a feeling he would 'want' the girl to fully committ to the 'act' and all, soberly... so keep that in mind while reading... thanks to Heather and Nicole as usual. Feedback, and enjoy. Meg **

He was nervous as he began to speak again. "I feel responsible for what happened."

Jacqueline looked upset still. "You did not force me to drink the wine or to…" She trailed off face flushing as she looked at the floor. She moved to the bed, wincing as she sat down.

"Jacqueline, I did not... I mean you are not hurt from last night are you?" He was standing over her, his face flushing, but looking concerned.

Jacqueline could not look at him as she responded. "I am fine, Edmund. You were…" She flushed, trying to regain control. "Are, a perfect gentleman," she finished. She heard him sigh in relief.

He then grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. "I made a promise to your brother," he began and she felt confused. "A promise to protect you. One I mercilessly broke when I failed to protect you from myself."

_Was that all she was? Some broken promise? Some form of duty?_ She felt anger rise over her. "We both had too much wine. We were not in control. It was no one's fault," she said determinedly.

He shook his head. "My father may not have been around much, but he did instill values in me. He taught me to never take advantage of a woman, and till now I have respected that." Jacqueline felt sick again. _So what are you saying? You knew what you did? No, you did not; I can tell the difference._ D'Artagnan continued, "I will make amends, for your sake, and for the promise I gave your brother." She stiffened as he went on. "I am prepared to marry you as soon as the mission is over. You will live at the cottage…"

Jacqueline did not need to hear anymore. She would NOT marry him to ease his guilt. She stood up, shoulders square, and jaw set firm as she spoke, "You are right, last night was a mistake, but your," she paused to find the right word. "Solution…it is faulty," she said making it clear she did not agree. "I will not marry you. I have done fine taking care of myself till now, and do not need you," she said with bitterness and she turned to the door. "If you will excuse me, I feel like a walk." She made it clear that she was going to matter what. D'Artagnan stared after her, wondering what had gone wrong.

Jacqueline stood in the darkness on the deck. It was well past dinnertime. She let the tears fall freely, not caring. The water sloshed against the bottom of the ship and she let the sound calm her.

Helena came up behind her. "My dear, are you alright?"

Jacqueline looked up at her, her face red from crying. "Not really," she said, deciding not to try to lie. Helena gave her a hug and Jacqueline sobbed, "He does not love me!" She paused to calm down enough to finish. "D'Artagnan, all he cares about…" she stopped realizing what she had said.

Helena sighed, "I know you are not who you pretend to be, but perhaps this conversation is best for somewhere a little more private?" Jacqueline nodded gratefully as Helena led her down the hallway, neither noticing the man hidden in the shadows watching them.

"That is all, the whole story," Jacqueline said as she finished telling her story. Helena had listened quietly up until now.

Helena sighed, "We have an extra room, and perhaps it would be best if you stayed with us at night." Jacqueline looked up surprised. "You will still be seen with him, but… well it will only be for a few nights."

Jacqueline smiled, "Oh, thank you, Helena."

Helena shook her head. "I will ask Joseph to get a few of your things." Jacqueline nodded, grateful for being able to avoid d'Artagnan as long as possible.

"She will be staying with us at night. Give her a few days to calm down, and then when she is ready, she will talk to you," Joseph told d'Artagnan as he grabbed a few things for Jacqueline. "I will tell you when she is ready, you have my word." D'Artagnan nodded, knowing he did not have much of a choice in the matter.

D'Artagnan did not sleep well that night. He tossed and turned. Jacqueline barely spoke to him, though she smiled and pretended in public. He had plenty of time to think of what to say to her, as he was alone mostly. The servants always ended by dusk having finished their duties, and Jacqueline would stay until then reading a book, and then she would leave for Helena and Joseph's cabin. D'Artagnan let her go and waited for her talk to him, his patience growing thin as the days ticked by.

One day turned to two, and two turned to three and three was slowly becoming four he realized as he got in bed that night. They would land in England by morning after tomorrow. England and King Charles awaited them and it meant tomorrow was the last full day on the ship. D'Artagnan tossed in bed. Tomorrow he would speak to her. If she was still upset, so be it. It was time to put their differences aside. The mission was coming to a climax.


	14. Land in Sight

**Author's Note: SOO SORRY guys... the site wouldn't let me log on for several hours... here's 14.. and even though I am gonna post 15 in a minute, PLEASE send feedback for both (if you want just post on one chapter, but add comments about the other too) Thanks... oh many thanks to Heather and Nicole as usual. Meg**

"Well, land has just been spotted for the first time," Duke Winchester said at the breakfast table.

"How exciting," Jacqueline responded.

D'Artagnan looked at her, but she did not meet his gaze. It was day four and still she ignored him when possible. _Are all women so stubborn?_ He thought to himself. They had kept the appearance of a normal married pair in public, but in private, well... the few and short times they were alone, she had said nothing to him.

"Lord Hepburn, how about one last game of cards?" Lord Rochester asked him.

"Indeed, that would be most splendid to past the time," the duke said, agreeing. D'Artagnan turned to the minister, who nodded. "Yes, I agree with the idea. It will be a most welcome diversion."

The baron smiled, "Anything is better than sitting here, I too wish to play."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Alright, which game shall it be?" he asked as the men headed off to the card room.

Jacqueline had read a book and ate luncheon alone, and now she was on deck watching the water lapping against the ship. She could see England, or rather a tiny piece of land that looked as big as two of her fingers did. It was slowly getting bigger. The duchess approached her, "Lady Hepburn, how are you?"

Jacqueline turned to her. "I am fine, just a little anxious to be on firm ground again."

The duchess laughed, "Yes, I quite agree my dear." She sighed, "we must get together sometime in England, you know the four of us."

Jacqueline tried to smile, "yes, of course."

The duchess waved good-bye and disappeared, and Jacqueline turned back to the railing and leaned over slightly. The spot of land was now four fingers big. She was so engrossed in guessing when they would land that she did not notice d'Artagnan come up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"I am sorry, Jacqueline. I did not wish for you to fall over."

She gave him a cold look and turned back. _Go away! Just go away!_ She thought, as the silence stretched into several minutes.

D'Artagnan looked around to make sure they were alone. "Jacqueline, please talk to me," his voice was soft as he pleaded with her.

It went silent again, and it was several minutes before he heard her sigh. "Only if you agree not to speak of…" she trailed off and regained her composure. " Of what happened, so we can complete the mission."

It was d'Artagnan's turn to sigh, "alright, if that is what it takes. You have my word as a gentleman."

The land was getting bigger again as they stood there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she tensed at first, but let go. They stood there, silent, watching for half an hour before Jacqueline broke the silence. "We must pack up and check the treaty and jewels for transport." Her voice was soft and low.

He looked into her eyes. "Stay with me tonight. I miss you. I have not slept well."

He was pleading again, and she found it hard to say anything. "I should get my things from the minister's cabin; I'll meet you at our cabin later." She turned and walked away, leaving him staring out at the land approaching.

"You will be alright?" Helena asked Jacqueline, concern written on her face.

"Yes, we agreed to complete the mission first, and then work it out." Jacqueline sighed. "Anyway, we have to put in an appearance with the king, and we need to make sure we can still act civil." She gave Helena a smirk.

"You mean you need to make sure you will not kill him?" Helena asked her, smirking back.

Jacqueline nodded; "We will be fine." She hugged her as she turned toward the door. "Thanks for your help and being there for me."

Helena smiled, "Of course, my dear. I expect to hear from you from time to time."

Jacqueline nodded. "I promise," she said as she walked out and down the hall to the cabin.

Jacqueline ate in silence; she felt a little dizzy and she was sick of being on a moving ship. "I have not gotten used to the ship's movement and I am still a little sick from it," she answered d'Artagnan's unasked question. She could see the concern on his face. Fortunately, he did not press the matter and accepted her answer.

Jacqueline took a sip of her tea and grabbed another finger sandwich from the tray. She had enjoyed this culture advantage from England since the first day. D'Artagnan had not tried to press her into talking much since her return earlier.

"We dock at dawn the captain informed me earlier," d'Artagnan told her, breaking the silence that had reentered upon them.

Jacqueline grabbed the last sandwich and ate it. "Good, we can be off by sunrise and on our way to the palace. We should get there by midday and we can get this over with quickly." She was a little nervous about seeing Charles again. D'Artagnan had eaten hardly anything, and as he watched her eat most of it, he wondered with concern if she had eaten at all over the past few days. "I for one will be glad to be back in France once this is all over," Jacqueline stated.

D'Artagnan frowned. _Why? To be a fugitive again? Jacques Laponte again, instead of Jacqueline Roget?_ He sometimes wondered if all women were this confusing. He certainly did not remember his mother being so. The two got up and started to pack their things.

By the time, they were done a servant had appeared to question where they wanted dinner. D'Artagnan looked at Jacqueline and she stood up. "In here tonight, thank you." She waved her hand as she had seen d'Artagnan do many times, and wondered if she were getting used to it, as she did it automatically.

"Very good, milady," the servant bowed and left.

D'Artagnan looked at her a bit taken back. "I would rather not face everyone tonight. I feel sick, and we have a big day tomorrow, best to turn in early," Jacqueline explained.

D'Artagnan nodded and the servant reappeared with the tray and cart. They walked over to the table and sat down. As usual, there was plenty to eat, and again Jacqueline ate a good bit. "Must be the sea air," she commented as D'Artagnan looked at her strangely. They started with some Italian pasta dish, and that was followed by a salad, which the servant told them was Greek before he left. Finally, they came to something they both knew. Onion soup, of French origin.

As they ate it, Jacqueline had to make a comment. "I will miss the food. It has been an interesting experience."

D'Artagnan nodded as the fish dish was served and finally dessert, apple torte, one of his favorites. "Mother's was better, but this is still good," he commented as they ate it.

They then moved to their trunks and finished the packing the last items, the treaty and jewels, after inspecting them once again. As Jacqueline had suggested, they turned in early. D'Artagnan, wanting to keep the peace they had held all afternoon, grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed for the floor. Although she was back, he still did not sleep as well as he had before the incident. All night he tossed, turned, and thought of King Charles and England.


	15. Getting Answers

**Author's Note: 15 THAT'S THE HALFWAY POINT GUYS... enjoy. Meg**

Siroc and Ramon stood behind a horse trying to decide how to best get a look at that letter. Ramon had on a blonde wig and it itched. "Mi amigo, why do I have to wear this?" Ramon complained for the fifth time that day.

Siroc sighed, "I explained it, and you are best fit to the disguise." Siroc studied the guard as he walked into a tavern. "Ramon, go distract him," Siroc commanded.

Ramon looked confused, "How, Mi amigo?"

Siroc sighed again, "Offer to buy him a drink. I do not care, just do something."

Ramon hurried off to the table and Siroc sneaked up behind them. The guard had put the letter on the table and was facing away as Ramon came up. Siroc could not hear them directly, but he could tell Ramon was offering to buy him a drink and the guard, after inquiring who he was, accepted. Siroc rounded them and grabbed the letter, catching part of their conversation as he did so. "Do a wonderful thing for France, no?" Ramon was saying and the guard was buying the suck up.

The guard was patting Ramon on the back. "Yeah, we do good work. Now those pests of musketeers…"

Siroc could hear them laughing as he backed away. He could not hear Ramon's reply, but he was obviously saying something to agree with the man. They were finishing their drinks as Siroc finished reading the letter, his face full of concern and sadness.

He neared the table again; their words became audible. "Well, it has been a please, but I must be going. Important mission and all." The guard laughed, and Ramon nodded steeling a concerned glance at Siroc.

Siroc managed to push the letter on the table before he ducked. He was just in time! The guard turned, picked up the letter, and headed out.

Ramon turned toward Siroc, "Well?" Siroc shook his head, "We must report to Duval immediately." Ramon nodded as they walked out.

Siroc looked grave as he looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Mazarin knows where Jacqueline and d'Artagnan are headed. He has a spy on the ship watching them, and he is planning something. He wants her alive for now. I did not get to see the last few sentences."

Ramon shook his head; "There is no way to warn them?" Siroc shook his head. Ramon looked back at the dock, "What do we tell Duval?"

Siroc thought a minute as they rode. "We tell him that Mazarin has discovered where d'Artagnan and Laponte went." Ramon looked skeptical. "We leave Jacqueline out of it for now," Siroc paused. "That is the only way we can help her for the moment." Ramon nodded, "We best hurry back."

Captain Duval listened to Siroc as he explained about Mazarin and what he had discovered. "We must come up with a plan to help them," Duval said.

Siroc sighed, "I am working on something now."

Duval nodded, "We have a few days before it becomes urgent. Best to make use of the time and come up with a solid plan." Ramon shifted his feet, and coughed.

"One with no mistakes," Duval said, eyeing Ramon.

Ramon looked at the floor as Duval left. "Will he ever let me forget that?" Ramon whined to Siroc. Siroc shook his head. "You nearly got us killed." Ramon knew that had been a bad plan, but he had to think of something. Margot had been in danger, and the only way he could think of to stop Mazarin from using her as an 'experiment' was to storm the dungeon that night and get her out.

After Jacques and d'Artagnan had done it a few weeks before, the guards had been more alert. Thankfully, Jacques had gotten Siroc and d'Artagnan and insisted they follow him. They had dueled with the guards and freed Margot, who had been ever grateful to Ramon. Ramon smiled as he remembered her, he best go see her again before too long.

"I think better in my lab," Siroc said breaking into Ramon's thoughts.

"Mi, amigo, you go ahead, I have something I must do." With that, they went their separate ways.

The man in the dark cloak took the letter and read it carefully. Mazarin had been specific in his orders. Follow them, find out what was in the papers, and then find some way to get them _Jacqueline Roget…_ The man knew about her. She was a pain, no women should fight. She made him sick. He wanted to slip a knife into her pretty little throat. He restrained himself; Mazarin said alive. He wanted her alive and if Mazarin wanted her alive, then alive she would be. However, that did not mean she had to be in perfect health though. That thought made him smile. He glanced up as Jacqueline and d'Artagnan entered a closed carriage, and he nodded to his driver to follow them, "I do not want to be seen," he instructed, and with the right money, anyone could be bought.

He smiled to himself as he rode along the road. The palace was heavily guarded, but there were places were he could hide and hear what was going on. At least in the throne room and that was where any important talk would be going on. Now, he would think of a plan.


	16. England and Charles

**Author's Note: Yes, I know realisticly it would not take that long to go to England, but it IS my story, and for my purposes... I needed a long voyage. Thanks to Heather and Nicole my wonderful Betas. Feedback as usual. Meg**

Jacqueline sat in the carriage in the lavender silk dress. She wore a white cloak over it. D'Artagnan wore a deep purple vest over his white tunic and she noticed the color brought out his eyes well. The drive was quiet, as they were both nervous. She did not know what to expect after their last meeting. '_Then it is you who are the fool'_ rang in her mind. Would he be upset to see her? _Oh God, he will know…_ Jacqueline panicked as the palace came into view. He knew Jacque was coming, not her. D'Artagnan sat next to her, misgivings of his own about Charles and how this would go. The carriage came to a stop and a servant appeared.

"Milady, my lord," the man bowed. "King Charles wishes to see you immediately after you eat the tea he has ordered on your behalf. He regrets not eating with you as he is in an important meeting." Jacqueline's hand flew to her stomach; she could feel it turning in nervousness. D'Artagnan took her hand, offering her a smile of support.

King Charles studied the pair as they were shown into the throne room. "Jacqueline, milady, it is good to see you again." She curtsied nervously as he walked down and kissed her hand. "My dear," he said leaning in. "I know about your disguise. I figured it out in the rescue of your friend." Charles gestured to d'Artagnan who watched them, his eyes narrowing slightly. Jacqueline relaxed a bit as Charles walked over to d'Artagnan. "D'Artagnan, it is a pleasure."

D'Artagnan bowed. "Your majesty, we brought the treaty and jewels as requested." D'Artagnan handed the king the box.

Charles waved them away and a servant appeared taking it. "Yes, yes. I am sure you and the lady are tired. I have important business to attend to, but I shall like to see you tomorrow for dinner." He turned to Jacqueline, "Both of you of course." D'Artagnan bowed and Jacqueline curtsied again, as a servant appeared to take them to their rooms. "This way please," he said to them.

After being shown to their rooms, they had been left alone. Jacqueline had wandered around in her room a bit, or rooms rather. There were three of them, all connecting. There was a sitting room, a parlor, and the bedroom and each of them was large enough for a whole family. She had been in awe, until she walked over to the vanity and floor length mirror. She discovered a note attached to it.

_Dearest Jacqueline,_

_Please accept these as my gratitude for traveling the long distance here to England. I have had these rooms prepared for your convince. _

_Sincerely,_

_Charles_

Jacqueline took the necklace and earrings from the note and stared at them shocked. They were diamonds, and not just any diamonds but the rare blue kind. She had heard about them, but never seen them.

Jacqueline had been thinking about what it all meant when a servant appeared to escort her to dinner. After dinner, she had been too tired to think and had fallen asleep quickly. After breakfast, she and d'Artagnan had been escorted on a tour of the palace and its extensive grounds, with a brief outdoor lunch in the middle.

So, by the time it was over, they returned to their rooms to rest for an hour before preparing for dinner with the king. Jacqueline put the jewels on that Charles had given her and stared at herself. The jewels were heavy. She looked down at d'Artagnan's ring. It was nothing compared to Charles' jewels. A soft knock startled her and she turned. "Come in," she said.

D'Artagnan walked in and stopped as he took in her rooms. "I guess he's expecting you to stay here awhile." His voice sounded somewhere between sarcastic and sad.

"Your room's not…"

He stopped her, "its fine, Jacqueline. Besides, he's trying to win you, not me." Jacqueline looked down at the floor and d'Artagnan caught a glance at her new jewels. "I do not think even Queen Anne has such jewels." He meant it to sound funny, but it did not come out right.

Jacqueline touched the necklace, her face flushing. "I'm wearing them so as to not offend," she paused. "They are too big and heavy," Jacqueline finished.

She gestured toward the chair and he sat down looking again at her rooms. "Fit for a Queen," d'Artagnan stated.

Jacqueline's face paled. "I am not…"

D'Artagnan stopped her, holding his hand up. "You deserve it, if it's what you want. I would never take that from you."

Jacqueline looked at him, frowning. "Maybe I do not love him. Have you stopped to consider that?"

D'Artagnan looked at her a little taken back and opened his mouth to respond when a servant appeared. "Milady, sir. King Charles requests your presence for dinner." The two got up and followed the servant.

"The papers are in order and the treaty signed. Your journey has been long and hardly over, take tonight to rest." King Charles said as the tea and chocolate torte were brought in. The meal had gone about as well as expected. D'Artagnan had been quiet and the two men seemed to be eyeing each other. Jacqueline's hand flew to her stomach once again and she stood up. "Excuse me your majesty, I will be right back."

Charles turned questionably to d'Artagnan. "She had trouble adjusting to the ship's movement. She must still be feeling the effects." He shrugged as he finished.

Charles looked a bit alarmed. "The journey back will take half the time. You will travel on one of England's new ships; they are more advanced."

D'Artagnan nodded and then stood, wishing to leave on his own than have the king finding some way of dismissing him. "As you said, it has been a long journey and is not over. I will retire with your permission, your majesty." Charles nodded to him, and he bowed as he left the room.

Jacqueline returned a few minutes later, confused. "Where's d'Artagnan?" Charles sighed, "He retired for the night. Milady, I want to take this chance to speak with you alone." Jacqueline felt her face flush as she nodded.


	17. Reconsidering Past Decisions

**Author's Note: I'm board, waiting the 25 + hours till the next episode of YB... so...here's the next chapter. (Plus, my wonderful beta promised a chapter or two back tonight...) Feedback, or no chapter 18 till Mon and ya'll want 18 before then believe me... thanks to Heather and Nicole... enjoy guys. Meg**

Charles studied her face looking for some sort of sign. Jacqueline showed no outward emotion. "Wine my dear?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "We had a small incident on the ship that I prefer not to repeat." She stopped a second, not wanting to think about what happened. "Perhaps some more tea." Charles snapped his fingers and an attendant bowed, and left the room. "You must get tired of pretending," Charles said pointedly.

Jacqueline sighed, "It has been nice to be myself…, but the disguise has its rewards." Charles nodded to another attendant who bowed and left the room as the first one reentered with Jacqueline's tea. As Jacqueline drank, Charles cleared his throat preparing to speak. "The papers will prove Mazarin a traitor and then my dear you will be free." He let that soak in. "What then?"

Jacqueline coughed and sat the cup down. "I do not know; I have not thought about it."

Charles, the king of England, Scotland, and Wales smiled. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her down the hall back to the throne room. The king's throne sat in the middle, with two smaller ones on either side. He sat on the middle one and gestured for her to sit on the one to his left. Jacqueline hesitated but sat.

She felt a little uncomfortable as she looked down at the two servants who followed them, standing silently by the wall. The attendant entered and approached them, carrying a small box. Charles gestured to Jacqueline, and the attendant bowed as he opened the box and pulled out the tiara. Jacqueline's eyes widened in shock. It was gold and thin. It had rubies all around it except for a lone diamond in the center. It has heart-shaped and huge as it dangled down. The attendant knelt before her as he placed it on her head.

Charles stepped down and knelt next to her, taking her hand. "Jacqueline you were meant to be Queen of Britain." He pulled her up and to the far end of the room where a floor-length mirror stood.

Jacqueline stared at herself, the jewels on her neck and then the tiara on her head. The diamond hung down between her eyes, level with her eyebrows. She gulped silently and Charles spun her around and kissed her softly. "All I'm asking is that you take the night think it over, reconsider past decisions," he said. Jacqueline turned back to the mirror and touched the tiara with her right hand and caught a glimmer of the ring she wore.

"When does the ship leave?"

Charles turned her around again. "Midday," he answered.

She nodded. "I'll let you know by breakfast. For now, I must retire."

He nodded at his attendant who escorted her back to her rooms. Tears filled her eyes but did not fall. Jacqueline was at a lost to know what to do. _Go back to France?_ She would be free now, free to live as she choose to. She turned the ring around, the one that once belonged to d'Artagnan's mother. He had made it clear he only wanted to marry her because of… she refused to finish the thought. _Stay here and be Queen?_ Charles had made it clear; she could have anything she wanted. He had also made it so this time she had a real choice to make.

D'Artagnan stood in his room; he had taken his vest off already. The soft knock startled him from his thoughts and the sight that greeted him; he was not prepared for.

Jacqueline entered wearing a tiara. He gulped visibly as she entered. He bowed to her, "Your majesty, what would you like me to tell Duval, Siroc and Ramon when you do not return?" He knew his voice was bitter.

She burst into tears and he regretted it as he pulled her into his arms. He sighed, "Forgive me Jacqueline, it is your decision and I will support you no matter what."

Jacqueline sniffed as she turned to look at him. "Edmund, hold me for a minute." He did not have the heart to refuse her. She was all right in a few minutes and pulled away. "I do not know what to do," she said. She looked around her. It was a big room, but that was it, one room. She sat on the end of the bed. "Last time, well at first it was a matter of somewhere to go, someone who could love me…" she trailed off and looked at the floor. " Then he broke his promise, and again it was not a real choice." She looked back up at him. "Now, I am free, here or in France, so it is a choice. I do not know what I want."

D'Artagnan offered no words, just took her hand, and smiled. She waited and when he said nothing, she got up. "Thanks for listening Edmund, I will try and rest. Maybe I will think clearer in the morning."

He watched her go again. She was having a hard time deciding and he refused to burden her further with his feelings on the matter. It was after all her life. He sighed. She deserved to be Queen of England if it was offered to her. Surely, he could do something to help her see that…

Jacqueline sat in her room thinking. She moved to the vanity and looked at herself once again. She pulled the earrings off and sat them down, and then took off the necklace. She gingerly laid the tiara down on the top of the vanity and slowly turned to the ring. She looked at it for a few minutes, and then took it off as well. She knelt by the bed and clasped her hands together in a motion to pray. She needed to make the right decision and she only had a few hours in which to do so. She got up and climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, hoping that when they opened again, she would know what to do.


	18. Jacqueline Decides

**Author's Note:** **I amputting a warning, on this one.Some of you may NOT like this chapter. Anyways... thanks to Heather and Nicole as usual. Remember, no feedback, no chapters for awhile. Meg**

After Jacqueline left, d'Artagnan paced the room as he thought. Finally, he got up and went to see King Charles. The attendant showed him to the living area of the king's suite and he waited, determined. King Charles came out clothed in a robe, obviously he had retired for the evening already. D'Artagnan knew it was late, but it must be done. "You majesty," he bowed. "Forgive the lateness of the hour, but I must speak to you about my arrangements on the ship." Charles raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "Jacqueline will make the right decision, the one she deserves and I wish to make that easier on her, and I wish to spare her a tearful goodbye." D'Artagnan paused. "I wish to have the treaty and papers ready and for me to be gone at first light."

Charles sighed. "I will of course make the arrangements, but Jacqueline will never forgive you if you do not say goodbye."

D'Artagnan looked at the floor. "I will leave a note explaining why, she will understand."

Charles smiled inwardly to himself. "I will make the necessary arrangements now."

D'Artagnan bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."

D'Artagnan did not sleep, and so when the first light started to come into view, he was up. He pulled out the note and held it to his chest as he quietly walked up to an attendant. "Give this to Jacqueline Roget when she wakes," he said. The attendant bowed.

King Charles was dressed and held out a box. "For King Louis of France. D'Artagnan, have a safe trip."

"Take care of her. The promise I made to her brother falls to you now," he said as he bowed. Charles nodded. "She will be taken care of, and you both have my vow as king." Charles waved over his attendant. "Show him to the carriage." The attendant bowed and led d'Artagnan to the carriage.

D'Artagnan looked up at the window of Jacqueline's suite and sighed. "Goodbye, my love," he said as he blew a kiss to her.

Jacqueline woke midmorning, as the sun poked through her window. _I know what I must do. Now, how to tell him._ She had made her decision; she knew what she wanted. A soft knock invaded her thoughts. The attendant entered. "Milady, breakfast is being served."

Jacqueline sighed."Send for d'Artagnan."

The attendant looked nervous. "He left early this morning, milady. He did leave this for you though." He handed her the letter and Jacqueline took it. _He left early_ echoed in her mind. _Left, but why?_ She tore opened the letter and read.

_My dearest Jacqueline,_

_By now, I have left and you are wondering why. Last night you were torn between two decisions, and I have helped you make it. I want your happiness and this is what you deserve. You would have chosen it anyway given time. I know your sense of duty, and do not worry the treaty and papers will be safely delivered to King Louis. I hope you will forgive me for not saying this in person; I wanted to spare you an emotional goodbye. I will think of something to tell Duval, Siroc, and Ramon. Please write soon and let me know you are well._

_Your devoted friend,_

Edmund d'Artagnan 

Jacqueline felt the tears fall as she realized she would never get to tell him goodbye. _He left for me,_ her heart said. She walked to his room, hoping he would still be there, but he was not. It was empty and her stomach twisted at the thought. He was gone. She turned to the attendant who had followed her. "Send for Charles, I must speak to him immediately." Her voice was strong, but devoid of emotion now.

A man in a dark cloak watched as d'Artagnan boarded the slick ship. He followed a short distance behind. _She will no doubt be coming soon,_ he thought. The man was not worried. He carried along a single trunk and boarded the ship showing his papers. He entered his room and pulled out his clothes for his disguise and smiled to himself, he had a plan that would give Mazarin what he wanted, and give him a little pleasure as well. He wandered the ship looking out over the dock; it was almost time to sail.

D'Artagnan entered his cabin. It was the same size of the last one. _At least this time it will only be about a week._ That thought made him a little happier. _Jacqueline, _she was no doubt with King Charles. They were probably announcing their engagement at this very moment. _She will ask me to come for it_ that was disturbing. Could he do that? He did not think so. He would do anything for her; he loved her but he could not watch her marry someone else. _I will do anything for you but that._

He had done the hardest thing in letting her go. He would go back to the musketeers, to France and live out his life. That is what was best. He was sacrificing his happiness for hers, and he felt good knowing he had done the right thing. He climbed into the bed and shut his eyes. He needed some sleep since he got none the night before.


	19. Plans Within Plans

**Author's note: Thanks to Nicole and Heather again... this chapter is back in France. It starts off in the time frame the ship from England leaves...remember no feedback, no chap. 20 till end of next week. Meg**

Siroc sat in the lab thinking. He had to come up with something soon. D'Artagnan and Jacqueline needed him. Captain Duval was also counting on him to come up with a plan. Mazarin had ordered Jacqueline kept alive and no doubt would be using her somehow. Siroc also knew there was no way to warn them.

He flipped through his notebook looking at invention after invention trying to come up with something. Siroc thought; Mazarin would bring Jacqueline before King Louis once they returned. He would also claim the musketeers had been protecting her. They needed to intercept them before Mazarin could and they needed a way to do it with out Mazarin getting more suspicious.

Ramon bounded in. "The captain wants a report."

Siroc sighed. "I am thinking. I have ideas, but…" Ramon stood there. It was unusual for his friend to have trouble with plans. "I knew they would be the ones to get in trouble." Ramon sighed then continued, "lovers have no sense of what is going on around them." Siroc looked up at him thoughtfully.

Ramon scratched his head. "I wish we could see Jacqueline in person. I am curious as to what she looks like."

Siroc jumped up, snapping his fingers. "Ramon you are a genius!"

Ramon looked at him confused, "What?" He asked as he followed Siroc out of the lab.

Captain Duval sat listening to Siroc's plan. "…And so we have an excuse to meet the ship and escort them." Siroc smiled. "Mazarin will not suspect anything."

Captain Duval nodded his approval. "Make the arrangements."

Siroc and Ramon exited quickly and Ramon turned to Siroc. "Where is d'Artagnan senior?"

Siroc cocked his head to the side. "In Italy at the moment. We must hurry if we are to get a hold of him." They rounded the corner and Siroc entered his lab and pulled out a pen and dipped it in the ink well. He had to compose a letter, one that looked convincing, and one that would catch Mazarin's attention.

Mazarin sat at his desk and nodded at the guard to enter. "Your grace, we have just received some news that you will want to hear," he paused. Mazarin raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Young d'Artagnan is to be married soon to the girl he is traveling with, and their friends have sent his father a letter to attend the wedding."

Mazarin sat up. "You are sure?"

The guard nodded slowly. "Yes, your grace."

Mazarin sighed. _That common little wrench a Viscomptess? The boy has no taste._ The thought was appalling. "Tell King Louis I need an audience with him immediately," Mazarin said. The guard bowed and left the room to carry out his orders.

King Louis sat on his throne, shock and confusion on his face as Mazarin finished. "D'Artagnan, getting married?" King Louis asked him.

Mazarin stood patiently. "Yes, your majesty." Mazarin continued. "I wanted to request my men be there to escort the young couple back. We must protect the Viscompte and the future Viscomptess."

Louis waved his hand. "Of course, but do I know the lady?"

Mazarin hesitated, "I do not believe so your majesty."

Louis looked appalled. "Then escort them straight here! I must meet her!"

Mazarin bowed. "As you wish your majesty." He turned a smiled forming on his face. This would work to his advantage. A plan was forming in his mind.

After three days of running around getting things in order, Siroc and Ramon mounted their horses. "Well, back to Le Havre," Ramon stated. He was in a gloomy mood.

Siroc looked over at him. "Do not worry. We will go slower this time. The ship is not due for three days yet."

Ramon shrugged. "The king requested to meet Jacqueline, no?"

Siroc sighed. "Yes, we must warn them when they dock."

Ramon frowned. "The secret will be out, no?" Siroc did not answer him as they trotted down the road. Ramon spoke again. "This is not good." Siroc could not argue with him there.

Mazarin looked up at his guards. "Send an escort and a carriage. We must have them arrive in style for the king wishes it." The guards bowed to him. Mazarin turned to his window and looked out. Jacqueline would be revealed in a few days and the thought comforted him greatly. _Now my young fugitive you have nowhere to run!_

He sighed. It was time to prepare for the king's wedding. His face grew dark as he thought of that girl on the throne. _She is too attentive to things around her._ He could also sense she did not trust him as Louis did. Things were not going his way. He motioned for the guard, "Prepare my robes for the ceremony." The guard bowed. Like it or not it would look bad for him not to be in attendance. He must keep up the show of support for the king.


	20. Back to France

**Author's Note: Well... ya'll know the drill. Thanks to Heather and Nicole... and review guys. Enjoy. Meg.**

D'Artagnan climbed out of the bed and walked down the hall to the dinning area. "Lord Hepburn, good to see you." Baron Francis said. D'Artagnan frowned slightly. "Where is the lady? She is not still sick is she?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "Yes, she is not well."

The baron turned to the couple at his right. "This is Lord Clayton and Lady Clayton."

D'Artagnan bowed to them as he sat down. Lady Clayton was a good bit younger than Lord Clayton was and they were opposites in coloring. Lady Clayton was light everywhere, from her blonde hair to her light blue eyes. Lord Clayton was dark all over from his hair to his eyes. He almost looked black.

"Lady Hepburn is indisposed again? I hope for not long," Lord Rochester said.

D'Artagnan tried to smile. "Yes, well adjusting to the baby and all…" He trailed off then continued, "And she might join us in a couple days." He knew that was a lie, but he had to come up with something.

A man of medium build walked by them and into a cabin several feet away. It looked large and everyone's attention was drawn to him.

"Who was that?" D'Artagnan asked confused.

Lady Clayton's eyes lit up. "That was the doctor, one of the best in England or so I am told." She paused and leaned into the table so only they could hear her. "I have heard there is a patient of his onboard. Some nobility possibly related to the king."

The baron looked interested. "Anything else known?" he asked.

Lady Clayton smiled. "I walked around there earlier and saw several servants. In addition, there is a couple connecting rooms. That is all I know."

Lord Clayton sent her a stern look. "My dear, they are going to think you are a gossip."

Lord Rochester shrugged. "We must keep the ladies entertained somehow. Besides, it is intriguing."

Lord Clayton coughed. "Quite right."

The baron excused himself and d'Artagnan felt the need to get away as well. "Milady, Lord Clayton, please to meet you." He turned to Lord Rochester. "Please to see you again, until tomorrow." He bowed and left. He went up on deck and watched as what was left of England grew smaller and finally disappeared altogether.

A man hid in the shadows and listened. "Milady, you must rest now." The doctor emerged from the cabin; he was frowning as one of the servants approached. "Give her some food and keep all visitors away. I insist."

The servant bowed and pushed a tray into the room with tea things. "Some tea, milady?"

The female voice responds weakly, "Thank you."

The servant scolded her. "The doctor said stay put, milady."

The female voice spoke again. "Deliver this note," she demanded.

The servant shuffled some. "The doctor order no visitors today.As soon as the doctor says you can reveieve visitors,I shall deliver it."

The female voice sighed as the servant spoke. "Very well, leave me now."

The man smiled to himself, this would work to his advantage. He backed up and began to study the ship's layout as his mind formed a plan. He stepped down to the bottom of the ship and studied the cargo hold. Boxes and dust were everywhere. This would be perfect. He climbed back up and went to his cabin to prepare for the next day.

D'Artagnan walked slowly back to his cabin. He was depressed. He missed Jacqueline already. He wished he could be in France now. He slipped past Lord and Lady Clayton who were engrossed in a conversation about the philosophy of Leonardo Da Vinci. He did not care to join them. He wanted to be alone. He stopped as he came close to the cabin from earlier. Pieces of the conversation at tea entered his mind. It was a little suspicious. Charles had not mentioned anyone else traveling with him.

He watched as the doctor emerged. "Keep her warm and make sure she stays put. I will check on her tomorrow." The servant bowed. _Just some wealthy sick lady, who cares!_ He sighed, as he began to walk again. There was no danger here. He entered his cabin and a servant entered to inquire where dinner was to be served. "In here tonight, thank you." The servant bowed and D'Artagnan sat down. Dinner was brought and he ate in silence. It was quiet and lonely in there.

He thought about excuses to where Jacqueline was. He would have to come up with something. Then there was what to tell King Louis, Captain Duval, Siroc, and Ramon… he had a lot of thinking to do and a few days in which to do it. He changed and grabbed a book. He needed to rest before he could think. As the light faded, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, his thoughts on Jacqueline and England.


	21. Threats

**Author's Note: This is the next chapter... no 22 till Wed... though... I want you all to think about this one some... And no, I will NOT tell you what is going on so, don't ask. Thanks to Heather and Nicole, and reviews are nice. Meg**

A man stood in the shadows of a doorway where he was unseen. He watched as the lady rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. A servant rushed in with a tray and she ate silently and dismissed the servant as she lay back down against her pillows. He slowly stepped out. "Is someone there?" she asked as she looked around.

"Milady, it is good to see you."

He was still covered by a cloak, and she could not see his face. She looked as if she were trying to discern where she had heard his voice before. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He laughed at her and her face paled. She looked scared as he brought the handkerchief to her face and she faded out of consciousness. "I believe we have an appointment." He sneered at her unconscious form as he carried her out. No one was around and it would be easy to go down to the bottom of the ship. No one ever went there.

Lord Rochester, Baron Francis, Lord Clayton, Lady Clayton, and several servants stood in the hall. It was late afternoon and the ship was in confusion. "I say, what is the meaning of this?" Baron Francis complained quite loudly.

One of the servants came forward obviously nervous. "Forgive me, my lord, but we were told to wait to all the guests had assembled." The baron did not look pleased by this.

Lord Clayton turned to the company and calmly asked, "Where is Lord Hepburn?"

The same servant answered hastily, "He is being summoned."

Lady Clayton sipped on a glass of wine not phased by the commotion going on. Lord Rochester also did not look concerned as he puffed on his cigar. D'Artagnan approached them looking confused. "What is going on?"

The servant joined them again. "Milady has disappeared." Everyone stared at him. "The captain has ordered a search of all the cabins."

Lord Rochester sighed, "And we are to stand here all night?"

The servant shook his head, "No, we are to escort you to the dinning area for dinner while we search." They all shrugged as he led the way.

Once in the dinning area d'Artagnan turned to them. "This is all odd, is it not?"

Lady Clayton just frowned. "I doubt it, probably just letting her out for some air and they wanted an excuse to move us."

The baron laughed, "Well for God's sake, they should have just told us. I do not care if the lady wants to go out unseen." Silence returned as everyone pondered this.

As they reached dessert, the same servant had appeared. "Milady has been found, you may return to your cabins when ready." He bowed and left.

D'Artagnan frowned. "I find this whole thing suspicious."

Lord Clayton shrugged. "As long as I get to sleep in my cabin, I do not care." The others readily agreed with him. D'Artagnan still had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing as he walked back to his cabin.

She was slowly waking. It was dark, extremely dark and the air was damp and cold. She struggled to say something before she realized her mouth was bound. Her feet were free but her hands were tied behind her back and as she looked around, she had the sinking feeling that screaming would do her no good. No one came near here; no one would hear her. She was still weak and in no condition to try to fight. She fought back the tears, as someone entered, her captor no doubt.

"A little snack milady," he said as he sneered at her. She could hear the hate in his voice. He pulled her gag down roughly pulling some of her hair and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She would not let him see he had hurt her; she refused to give him that pleasure.

He shoved a sandwich in her mouth and she fought her reflexes to vomit and tried to swallow. Crumbs fell and she was very hungry so she licked off as much as she could. He then brought a cup up to her lips and shoved it down her throat. The water tasted good, or what she managed to get down as half of it fell down her face. She once again she fought the reflex to gag. "One more," he said as he shoved the last sandwich in her mouth. She swallowed and again licked off the remaining crumbs from her face. She was sticky and her hair was down all over her face.

As he started to pull her gag, back up she fought the impulse to kick him; it would do her no good. She had no strength to run and if she kicked him, run she would have to. "Why are you doing this?" She asked weakly. She was starting to loose consciousness again.

She heard him laugh again. "Do not worry, milady, if all goes well. You will not be harmed." That was all she heard. "Well, not much," he added to her unconscious form. He found it funny how servants could be bought. The servant had told the doctor she was resting and doing much better, so the doctor had bought it and stayed away. No one knew she was still missing and by this tomorrow, it would not matter.

D'Artagnan walked in his cabin and shut the door. He frowned slightly as a servant appeared. "A letter, my lord," he said bowing as he exited the cabin.

D'Artagnan opened the letter and read it, confused. It gave instructions to wait for an important letter at dawn and to tell no one or bad things would happen. That bad feeling he had earlier returned in strength. He could no shake his instincts which told him that mysterious lady was involved and he wondered why him of all people. Why did he care? His instincts also told him he did care and he would pay close attention or else he would regret it. He tossed and turned in bed that night, waiting for dawn to arrive.


	22. Enemy Disclosed

**Author's Note: I know I said not till Wed...I lied... SW is Wed...tomorrow is tests/class... so... I will leave you in suspense no longer... feedback...and thanks to Heather and Nicole. Meg**

D'Artagnan had not slept at all. His had ruminated over the letter and its implications carefully. At first light, he had gotten up and paced the floor until the servant had appeared with the promised letter. He had taken it and was so engrossed in reading it that he did not even notice the servant leave the room. The contents of that letter made his blood boil. He quickly dressed and got the box, the one with the treaty and papers and headed for the bottom of the ship, the cargo hold as requested. His angry grew with each step he took.

She was wide-awake now. The evil man, whom she could now identify, had fed her once again and now he stood in the shadows as if waiting for someone, who she did not know. The sound of someone coming down caused her to look up. Relief flooded into her as she saw a musketeer uniform coming down the stairs. Her mind began to process this and she wondered what she could do to help.

D'Artagnan clutched his rapier and the box tightly. He knew what this man would want. D'Artagnan also knew he would immolate himself for her. He could feel the dampness of the air and a shiver ran down his spine as the coolness. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see a figure at the far end of the room. Her hair was down, damp and stuck to her face. Even with this, he could see the fear in her eyes, followed by relief as she recognized him. Her hands were tied and she had a gag over her mouth. His angry grew again, followed by his heart tearing into pieces at the sight of her wretched state. "Come out, I am alone!" He shouted into the darkness.

The man emerged and he could make out the form of Lord Rochester. "D'Artagnan, I see you have met our good lady." He gestured to Jacqueline who watched them intently. He walked over to her dragging her roughly to her feet by her hair. D'Artagnan had to restrain himself or she could be hurt worse. Lord Rochester spoke, "She is unharmed and will remain so if you hand over that box."

D'Artagnan sat the box down walked a few feet away never taking his eyes off them. Jacqueline could see his rapier and saw her opening. She kicked Lord Rochester with all the strength she had left and he fell to the ground pushing her back a few feet. D'Artagnan wasted no time, rapier in hand he ran at him. He struck at him and Lord Rochester rolled to the side throwing a box at him. D'Artagnan barely managed to duck it and Jacqueline gasped. D'Artagnan struck again, this time hitting him in the stomach and he went unconscious. D'Artagnan then ran over to Jacqueline and removing her gag, he leaned down and kissed her. He then removed her bonds and her hands flew around him. "Jacqueline my love, you are safe now."

She tried to respond, but the room had started to spin and then everything went black. D'Artagnan carried her limp body up the stairs and shouted for help as he saw a servant. The servant ran to him. "Quick! Get a doctor!" D'Artagnan watched as his orders were carried out promptly.

The doctor came and looked at her briefly. He ordered her taken to bed immediately, but declared her in no immediate danger. He checked Lord Rochester and declared him safe enough to take to secure quarters until the ship docked and the proper authorities could be alerted. The servants were questioned, and the one that had betrayed them was confined to quarters as well.

The doctor came by to check on Jacqueline. He checked her pulse and then pulled the covers up around her. Jacqueline had not yet regained consciousness and it had been over an hour. D'Artagnan paced the room as the doctor looked over her. "My lord," the doctor said walking over to him. "She has a fever and a chill. I am concerned that she has not wakened; it is unusual."

The doctor frowned and d'Artagnan began to panic. "Will she," he paused, choking on the words. "Will she die?"

The doctored sighed, "No, her injuries are minor." A soft groan caused them to turn back to her. The doctor raced over and felt her head and smiled. "See to it she is given proper food and water." The doctor continued, "She is to stay in bed for a few days at least, until the fever breaks." D'Artagnan nodded slowly and rushed over to the servants to have food ordered.

Jacqueline opened her eyes slowly. Everything was out of focus and fuzzy. She could see light and she knew she had been moved. Suddenly, d'Artagnan was over her. She blinked away the fuzziness until she could see only one d'Artagnan. He began to smile and she heard a tray being moved toward them. D'Artagnan began to spoon soup in her mouth gingerly and he handed her a cup of water to drink. She started to sit up and he stopped her. "Jacqueline, the doctor said stay put." She felt weak and also sick again. He took her hand. "Sweetheart, I thought I had lost you." He looked down at her face and brushed her hair out of the way. "I love you and I want you to marry me."

She looked at him shock in her eyes. She swallowed, "Edmund, when you left I…"

He stopped her. "Forget that, just say, yes."

Jacqueline sighed, "Edmund, I choose you." He looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. She lifted her hand weakly to his face and brushed against it. "When I said Charles was not the one I love, I meant that I love you. I just did not get the chance to say it." She could see the tears in his eyes, as he understood her words.

"You could have been Queen, had anything…" He trailed off as she frowned.

"Everything but you and what I want is you."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "We can get married within a month and move into the cottage of course, and then have children…"

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow. "You want children?"

He smiled. "Maybe not right away, but a half a dozen or so would be nice."

Jacqueline's face paled. "Half a dozen?"

He shrugged. "Or so; it does not matter much to me."

Jacqueline felt weaker. "I need to rest now." He nodded and walked away to let her rest alone.


	23. The End of the Journey

**Author's Note: Ok... here is the next chapter... Ramon, Siroc..d'Artagnan and Jacqueline... reactions and all... ;) Next chapter... sometime next week maybe Mon. Is about Mazarin and Jacqueline... should be fun. ;) Thanks to my Betas... Heather has worked hard to send back all chapters so I could send the rest on to Nicole... thank her guys. Feedback as usual...or I may just be evil enough to quit here. wicked laugh Enjoy. Meg**

Jacqueline had followed the doctor's orders to stay put almost the entire journey back. Only a day before had he declared the fever broken and allowed her to move around. D'Artagnan had stayed with her mostly, hovering around her, making her eat her food and drink water. She was glad they would be docking soon. She straighten her hair she had pulled back. She was wearing one of d'Artagnan's mother's dresses. It was a deep, dark red velvet color and was outlined in gold trim and had a gold cross pattern on the bodice.

"Jacqueline, sweetheart we are docking. Are you ready?" d'Artagnan asked her as he entered the room.

She took the last sip of her tea and grabbed the last sandwich and ate it. "You have the papers and treaty?" she asked and he held up the box in answer. He wore a vest of the same colors as the dress she wore, and his necktie was gold. Jacqueline reached over and straighten it, as he could never tie it straight himself. Jacqueline had a suspicion he did that on purpose knowing she would tie it for him. She gracefully grabbed his arm and they followed the servants, who were carrying their trunks.

Siroc and Ramon waited patiently at the dock. "There she…I mean they are." Ramon said as he turned to Siroc a bit shocked. They studied Jacqueline intently. She was very pretty dressed as a lady. Ramon shook himself and shouted to them, "D'Artagnan, Jacqueline over here!"

Jacqueline jumped slightly but she regained her composure and they made their way over. Siroc could tell she did not expect to see them and was nervous. Siroc looked around before speaking. "Mazarin discovered Jacqueline's true identity and with the king's permission has an escort here waiting," he explained.

Jacqueline's face paled slightly. D'Artagnan noticed the lull and cleared his throat. "Siroc, Ramon, this is Jacqueline Roget, soon to be my wife." Siroc and Ramon bowed to her.

Ramon smirked. "Well at least the letter we sent your padre will not be a lie."

D'Artagnan turned to Siroc, raising an eyebrow. "We told your father you are getting married and were returning with the girl so we could warn you without Mazarin suspecting." Siroc took a step back. He knew how d'Artagnan felt about his father.

One of the cardinal's guards approached them. "Viscompte d'Artagnan and his future wife are summoned immediately to his majesty King Louis. A carriage awaits you." He bowed mockingly.

Jacqueline turned to d'Artagnan confusion on her face. "Viscompte? Edmund what is going on?" Siroc and Ramon exchanged amused glances.

D'Artagnan looked a little sheepish. "The title is passed down from father to son. I guess I forgot to mention that." Jacqueline glared at him but said nothing.

"I guess we should all get in the carriage," Siroc suggested and he and Ramon climbed in, trying not to laugh.

Jacqueline looked suspiciously at Ramon and Siroc. "How long have you known about me?"

Siroc's eyes dropped and he shifted nervously. "A long time," he answered, looking at the floor of the carriage.

Ramon shrugged. "A month or so."

Jacqueline could tell Siroc was being quiet, but it was d'Artagnan who questioned him. "How did you find out?" d'Artagnan asked them pointedly.

Siroc's face flushed. "When she first arrived, Duval asked me to show 'Jacques' around and when I went to find him…" He trailed off then continued, "She was changing and had not locked her door." Siroc finished making it clear he had seen more of her that he felt comfortable with.

D'Artagnan turned to Jacqueline and scolded her. "And you told ME to be careful." Jacqueline's face now flushed.

Ramon laughed at them. "But mi amigo, I heard you talking to yourself about being in love with her and endangering her life. I put two and two together…"

Jacqueline playfully hit d'Artagnan on the arm. "What did I do?" he asked her as he gave her a smirk.

Siroc turned back to them as Ramon spoke, "So you trusted our d'Artagnan with a secret, no?"

Jacqueline laughed. "No, that would be Siroc's fault." Siroc looked startled.

"What she meant is that your flying contraption broke and she fell off and it took her shirt with it. It was not hard to figure out she was really a woman," d'Artagnan said as he threw Jacqueline another smirk. "Though, come to think of it, I think she wanted me to figure it out." He raised an eyebrow at her. Jacqueline gave him a hard stare before realizing he was only teasing her.

Ramon interrupted their exchange. "Some things will never change."

Siroc nodded at Ramon's words. "Yes, I would imagine not."

D'Artagnan leaned over and kissed her. The kiss lasted several seconds and was only broken by Ramon and Siroc clearing their throats. They were happy for their friends but that did not mean they wanted to see such displays. Jacqueline's face flushed and Ramon shook his head, "Mi amigos, you are going to make me sick."

D'Artagnan laughed at him. "You need a woman, Ramon." Ramon muttered under his breath about having one as the carriage came to a stop. D'Artagnan had given instructions to stop at his cottage so they could rest before seeing the king on the next day. They climbed out and headed inside. D'Artagnan let Jacqueline have the room she had previous slept in, and he showed Siroc and Ramon to the guestroom; he took his own room. He began to think of how to avoid the scene that Mazarin was obviously trying to accomplish.


	24. Mazarin Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey guys... My beta sent all remaining chapters back... so the more feedback, the quicker I will post... Thanks to Nicole and Heather... my wonderful Betas... oh, look for a new story coming in June... another more novel lenghth. Enjoy. Meg **

King Louis sat on his throne impatiently waiting. "Where are they?" he demanded for the hundredth time.

"They will be here shortly your majesty," Mazarin calmly replied.

Next to the king sat the new Queen Helen. "My dear, I am as anxious to see them as you, but it is a long journey. We must be patient." King Louis looked over at his queen and smiled adoringly at her. Mazarin hid his disgust. Nothing irritated him more than this girl who could keep better control on Louis than he could. "Tell me, will I meet this legend, THE d'Artagnan?" she asked them.

"Yes your majesty, if you so wish it, when he arrives for the wedding he will be summoned," Mazarin said sweetly to her, but she saw through the deception.

She gave him a hard look, as if trying to determine if he meant it. The queen turned to her king a thought occurring to her, "we must have party for the young couple."

King Louis thought a moment before responding, "Whatever you wish will be done."

Mazarin wanted to gag. This was too much to take. "They may have plans for a wedding tour already," Mazarin watched as the young queen turned and glared at him.

Louis looked a little put out, "they will not refuse a gift from the crown. I will make it an order if I need to."

The queen smirked at Mazarin before turning back to Louis, "thank you, my love."

Horns blew and a servant announced the arrival of the queen mother. "Your majesty," Mazarin bowed to her.

Queen Anne smiled at her son and his wife. "I will meet young d'Artagnan's bride to be, as well." She sat on Louis' other side on her throne and waited with them.

D'Artagnan stepped out of the carriage carrying the box. Siroc, Ramon, and Jacqueline sat still. "I will report to the king and deliver the papers from Charles." He turned to address Jacqueline. "I will expose Mazarin and then send for you."

Jacqueline bit her lip nervously. "Be careful, Edmund," she said softly. D'Artagnan bowed to her and she saw his necktie was once again not straight. She reached out and tied it straight.

"You would think they were married already, no?" Ramon said to Siroc. They both snickered and Jacqueline turned to glare at them. They stopped immediately as they knew better than to risk a woman's wrath.

King Louis stared down at d'Artagnan confusion in his eyes. "Where is she?"

D'Artagnan gestured toward the door. "She's waiting to be summoned; the treaty your majesty."

The king nodded and a servant took it from d'Artagnan and handed it to the king. Louis studied the treaty for several minutes, ignoring Mazarin's shocked look. "Very good, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan looked over at Mazarin. "The papers, your majesty," he said.

Louis took them out and looked them over. A frown appeared on his face and he turned to Mazarin. "Mazarin, can you deny you are traitor?"

Mazarin nodded a slight fear in his eyes. "I am your friend, your majesty."

Queen Helen stood and walked over to d'Artagnan facing the king. "Charles informed me of this matter and I am aware of this secret society he is leader over." Louis looked at her then nodded his approval. Queen Helen gestured toward Mazarin; "Guards arrest him!" Mazarin turned and fled the room. He ran down the hall and stopped as he bumped into someone.

Jacqueline held her rapier at Mazarin's throat. She looked at him debating on killing him or escorting him back. "Jacqueline Roget, I presume?" Mazarin sneered at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You killed my father, made my brother leave France, and made me a fugitive. Give me one good reason why I should spare your life."

Mazarin's eyes grew wide as he could see the seriousness on her face. He gulped, "Milady, the punishment for killing a member of the royal court is death." Jacqueline twisted her rapier on his throat a little tighter.

D'Artagnan could not believe his eyes. There, at the end of the hall, stood Mazarin and Jacqueline. Her rapier was on this throat ready to deliver the deathblow. They seemed to be waiting. He wasted no more time as he ran toward them. "Jacqueline, no do not kill him!" he shouted. When he got to them, he put his rapier to Mazarin's throat just above hers. "Let the king deal with him," his voice was softer now, almost pleading.

She lowered her rapier and turned to Mazarin. "Death would be too kind; I would rather see you locked in that filthy dungeon for the rest of your pitiful life."

D'Artagnan smirked at Mazarin. "I have learned making her mad is a not a good idea." Mazarin sneered at them. "My love, the king awaits you," d'Artagnan said to her.

Jacqueline nodded and put her rapier into his hands. She smoothed her dress. It was purple silk with a black lace overlay. Her hair was pinned up once again with a few stray curls. She wore the pearl necklace and d'Artagnan's mother's ring. It was now her ring. She walked down the hall, back straight, staring straight ahead, as a lady does.

D'Artagnan had his rapier on Mazarin as he followed her. His face had the outlines of a smile as entered throne room. The guards took Mazarin away and Jacqueline turned to King Louis, Queen Helen, and the queen mother, Anne. "Your majesties." She curtsied to them as she spoke.


	25. Jacqueline Roget

**Author's Note: ok... here's the next chapter... only 5 left... Thanks to Heather and Nicole as usual. Feedback, and enjoy, I am going to bed now. I got like 3 hours of sleep this morning after ROTS. Meg**

The room was silent. King Louis stared at her, confusion on his face. The queen mother looked startled and only Queen Helen looked on calmly. Captain Duval entered the throne room, and turned to her. "Laponte?" he demanded looking puzzled.

Jacqueline turned and acknowledged Duval first. "Captain, forgive the deception. It was necessary."

Duval started at her, and then turned to d'Artagnan, who had put his arm about her protectively. "You knew?" Duval asked him.

D'Artagnan cleared his throat. "Mazarin had her father killed, so she killed his captain. It was necessary to keep that a secret."

King Louis' face now turned to outrage. "Mazarin had a lowly farmer killed?"

Jacqueline spoke now. "He did your majesty."

Siroc and Ramon entered, hearing the end of the conversation and noting the Captain's expression.

"Captain, we knew as well." Siroc spoke up. Jacqueline turned and gave them a grateful smile.

Duval stared at Jacqueline still disbelieving. "A woman musketeer?" He looked as if he did not know if that was good or bad. Ramon stepped forward, "As good as any man too." Duval turned to him with a stern look on his face. "Well she is," Ramon stammered.

Queen Helen looked at her, "so you are Jacqueline? I have heard much of you from Charles." Jacqueline's face paled. "I can see why he wanted you for his queen."

Jacqueline smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

Queen Anne stepped down and circled her. "My dear, you are very brave. You may ask for anything and it shall be yours."

Jacqueline started for a second then regained composure. "My brother is in the Americas. He had to go there to escape Mazarin. I wish he could return as a free man."

King Louis inclined his head. "It is done. Also, from now on, women are to be given commissions into the musketeers. We need good fighters, men, or women."

Jacqueline curtsied, "Thank you, your majesties."

Duval seemed to come out of a trance. "This came for you," he said, handing Jacqueline a letter.

King Louis stood now. "Milady, d'Artagnan, the queen, and I wished to have a celebration in honor of your wedding."

D'Artagnan bowed to them. "We would be honored, your majesties."

Louis spoke again. "I imagine you and the lady are tired. You may leave now and rest." He paused and looked briefly at the queen. "When your father arrives, bring him before us."

D'Artagnan bowed, "As you wish, your majesties."

D'Artagnan turned to Jacqueline. "Who is it from?" He asked as they walked down the palace hallway and into the sunlight.

Jacqueline unfolded the letter and read it. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "It is from Gerard." D'Artagnan waited for her to go on. "He is safely in the Americas and has been there a fortnight but had no time to write. He is well but misses me." She folded it back up.

D'Artagnan put his hand on her shoulder. "Write him, tell him what Louis said, and tell him we want him here for the wedding."

Jacqueline grabbed him in a hug. "Yes, and I will write Helena too, let them know we arrived safely." She sped up keep from being left behind. Siroc and Ramon were ahead of them, deep in a discussion.

Jacqueline knelt before her parents' graves. Tears were in her eyes. "Father, Mother, I have some news," she paused. "We got rid of Mazarin; he can no longer control Louis." She hesitated slightly as her voice broke. "We brought peace to France, and I can be myself, a woman, again." D'Artagnan placed a hand on her shoulder in show of silent encouragement. "I would like you to meet someone. Your remember d'Artagnan? Well, this is his son. This is Edmund d'Artagnan." She stopped as she twisted her ring. "We are getting married soon. I just wanted you to know." Jacqueline stood up and turned to d'Artagnan. "I want to look around before we go."

D'Artagnan waved his hand at her. "You go on. I will wait here." Once she was out of sight, he knelt as she had and stared at the graves gathering his courage. "Mousier Roget, Madame Roget, I just wanted to say I wish I could ask you for her hand and your blessing as is the tradition." He stopped sadness coming upon him. "I love your daughter with all my heart and I swear to you I will take care of her and protect her." He took out his rapier and scraped his hand, blood sprinkled onto the graves. "My oath to you," he said softly. He bound his hand up to stop the bleeding and turned to the front of the farm.

Jacqueline was coming out. She pointed upwards, "My room was there."

D'Artagnan took her hand. "Sweetheart, if you want to take anything…"

She shook her head; "there is nothing here for me anymore." They stood silently looking at what was left. "We should get back to the garrison," she told him after several moments.

They walked into the garrison and d'Artagnan spoke. "We should resign our commissions soon." Jacqueline turned from the stares of the other musketeers to look at d'Artagnan. "I want to stay; we can still do much good for France."

A couple musketeers passed, them bowing to her as they went by. Everyone they saw looked at them. They continued to her room, "Jacqueline, sweetheart, you will be better off at the cottage."

She glared at him. "I am not worried about a few men. Besides, they just found out. Give them time to adjust to women musketeers."

D'Artagnan sighed. "Alright, but if anyone threatens you in any way, we are leaving."

Jacqueline turned to him as they reached her door. "Fine," she simply replied. D'Artagnan turned to head to his room, wondering if giving in to her had been the right thing to do.


	26. Discoveries

**Author's Note: The chapter SOME of you have been waiting for... so enjoy... and those who 'keep' asking me about this...BETTER REVIEW...I mean...I know who you are...evil grin Oh, chap. 28 will resolve the issue of 'what was in d'Artagnan's trunk' for those that keep asking me when they get to find out...another evil grin Thanks to Heather and Nicole. Meg**

Jacqueline was covered in sweat as she climbed out of her bed. She let her eyes adjust and tried to think. Everyone now knew her story and most of the musketeers had accepted her after a few days. She remembered the conversation she had with d'Artagnan concerning leaving the musketeers. He had given in to her and now it looked like he would get his wish. She pulled on her uniform and started down the hall, deep in thought. She had thought something was amiss since the return trip, but the last couple of days had set her fears in motion. She was frightened of what d'Artagnan would think when she told him.

She rounded the corner and entered Siroc's lab. Siroc, Ramon and d'Artagnan were all there. "Jacqueline," Siroc said as he flipped through his notebook.

Ramon was eating cheese and held some out to her. "No thanks," she said feeling sick.

D'Artagnan shrugged at Ramon's confused look. "She's been like that for weeks, hungry, and not hungry..."

Jacqueline looked down, "Edmund, I need to…"

Duval who entered cut her off. "Morning, musketeers," he said cheerfully. He held out two letters for Jacqueline. "For you, milady," he said and then bowed and left the room.

Jacqueline tore open the first one and read silently. They waited quietly for her to speak. "It is from Gerard." She folded it. "He says by the time I get this, he will be on his way to France." Her eyes sparkled. She turned to d'Artagnan. "He wants to take the place Father would have had in our wedding."

D'Artagnan nodded. "That would be acceptable."

Jacqueline opened the other and read it. "Helena writes that they have been assigned to the Greek Isles, but will come here first to attend the wedding." Jacqueline smiled. "Oh Edmund, it is nice all our family and friends will be here." She handed him the letters as the room started to spin. Her last thought was she did not get to tell d'Artagnan.

"Jacqueline!" d'Artagnan shouted as he rushed to catch her. He turned to Ramon. "Quick, get a doctor!" Ramon complied as he dropped the cheese and ran from the room.

Siroc cleared a table. "Here, you can sit her down."

D'Artagnan laid her down and felt her head. She was not running a fever. "I do not understand. She did this on the ship, but we have been on land for a fortnight." Siroc looked at his friend. He could see he was concerned. "She will be fine. Jacqueline is a strong woman." D'Artagnan looked down at her sadly. "I hope so. I swore I would protect her."

Siroc, Ramon and Duval stood outside Jacqueline's room. The doctor had arrived, looked her over and moved her there. D'Artagnan paced the floor and it made Ramon dizzy watching him. "Son, you will wear yourself out. I am sure she is fine," Duval spoke softly.

D'Artagnan did not seem to hear him. He kept pacing, deep in thought. Fears clouded his judgment, fear of loosing her. Suddenly, the doctor emerged, no emotion showed on his face. He shut the door before turning to face d'Artagnan. "She is resting now."

D'Artagnan shook his head. "What is wrong? Why does this keep happening? Will it stop?" He fired questions at the doctor.

The doctor looked over at Duval and they exchanged a glance before the doctor sighed. "This will likely continue for a few weeks, maybe a month or two." D'Artagnan balled his fist up. "Not to worry it is common for some women and no doubt the end result is worth it." He smiled at d'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan just started at him suspiciously. "What?"

The doctor frowned now. "She's with child," he stated.

D'Artagnan's jaw dropped and the shock was evident on his face. He then recomposed himself and turned to his friends. Three pairs of questioning eyes looked back at him. He cleared his throat as the doctor left. "It is a long story," he said. Siroc raised an eyebrow and Ramon coughed.

Duval spoke first. "We have time," he stated as they waited for him to speak.

Jacqueline opened her eyes and looked around. D'Artagnan was on the other side of the room in a chair. She shifted her body and his head flew up. He stood and walked over to her. "Jacqueline, sweetheart, are you alright?" Concern was in his eyes.

She swallowed. "I am fine."

He let out a breath of relief. "The doctor said this might continue for awhile." He paused. "Until your body adjusts to the baby."

Her face paled. "So, I was right."

He looked shocked. "You knew about this?"

She shook her head. "I suspected for a couple days. I was trying to tell you when Duval…" She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "I was frightened," she finished. She did not look at him.

He grabbed her hand. "Oh Jacqueline! This is good news. There is no need to be afraid." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you." He moved his hand to her stomach. "I love you both."

She sighed in relief. "Edmund, we will not be able to stay here much longer."

D'Artagnan shrugged. "We will resign our commissions and move into the cottage after the wedding tour. I was thinking Italy."

Jacqueline smiled weakly. "Oh Edmund, that sounds wonderful." She tried to sit up and her strength failed. "Maybe we should only stay a fortnight; a month may be to long for me."

D'Artagnan brushed her hair to the side. "Whatever makes you happy, that is fine with me."

Jacqueline lay down. "Edmund, I am hungry. Will you get me something?"

D'Artagnan began to walk out. "I will be right back." She sighed to herself. Her last fears washing away.


	27. Musketeer Legends

**Author's Note: Almost there guys... next chapter... you get to find out...what was in d'Artagnan's trunk...I promise... the last chapters are all humor and fluff really... Thanks as usual to Heather and Nicole. Meg**

The Compte Charles d'Artagnan stood at the doors to the garrison. "Father," d'Artagnan said approaching with Jacqueline on his arm. It was silent for several seconds.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, sir," Jacqueline said. She was wearing a dress of dark green color. Her dark curls were down around her face.

Charles d'Artagnan took a moment to look her over before he took her hand. "Milady, the pleasure is all mine," he said and then kissed her hand. Jacqueline turned to d'Artagnan and gave him a look. Suddenly, she understood where he got his 'charm' from, his father.

"Ah, little Edmund," a voice said from behind them. Jacqueline turned as Porthos grabbed d'Artagnan in a hug. Two other men appeared beside him and they grabbed d'Artagnan in a hug.

"Jacqueline, these are my father's good friends from his musketeer days." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Porthos. "Porthos, this is Jacqueline."

Porthos bowed to her. "Milady, I have heard much about you."

D'Artagnan turned to the next one. "Jacqueline, this is Aramis, and next to him is Athos." They both took off their hats in the old musketeer style saluting her.

Porthos turned to Jacqueline. "I hear you have quite the story."

Jacqueline felt her face flush and d'Artagnan laughed. "Yes, we met about the same way you met father. A sword fight."

The four men laughed. "Like father, like son," Athos said, raising his eyebrow.

D'Artagnan turned to the four men. "I must admit she is a good fighter." He gave Jacqueline a teasing smile. "Oh, our new Queen wishes to meet you all," d'Artagnan said, remembering the king's orders.

Charles d'Artagnan shrugged. "Alright, we will go to the palace first."

Aramis turned to Jacqueline. "What is the story behind you and d'Artagnan here?"

Jacqueline threw d'Artagnan an evil smile. "Well I had come to sign up for the musketeers disguised as a man, and there was this arrogant…"

King Louis and Queen Helen sat on their thrones, as the servant appeared to introduce the visitors. "Send them in," the king said. "Of course your majesty." The servant bowed and left the room. Aramis, Porthos, Athos, and Charles d'Artagnan entered and bowed to them. "Your majesty, I am d'Artagnan." He paused. "These are my good friends, also former musketeers, Aramis."

Aramis stepped forward. "An honor, your majesties."

Charles d'Artagnan continued. "This is Porthos."

Porthos now stepped forward. "Your majesties."

Charles d'Artagnan then nodded to Athos. "And finally this is Athos."

Athos was the last to step forward. "Your majesties, a great pleasure."

Queen Helen stood and walked toward them. She turned to Charles d'Artagnan first. "So, you are the great d'Artagnan. I have heard many stories." She turned to the other three. "About you all. I am grateful you took the time out to come before me." She nodded her head to them. She walked back to her throne as the horns blew.

"Her majesty, the Queen Mother Anne." A servant announced. Anne floated into the room with her long, velvet gown. "Athos." She inclined her head. "Aramis." She inclined her head again. "Porthos." She continued to incline her head. "D'Artagnan." She held out her hand to him and he took it and kissed it.

"My Queen," he said then bowed.

"A pleasure to see you again, your majesty." Porthos said as he taking off his hat.

Queen Anne smiled at them. "Thanks you for coming." She stopped and turned back to d'Artagnan. "My son is throwing a celebration in little d'Artagnan and his bride's honor. I hope we shall see you there." They all bowed again and she walked out.

King Louis stood. "I am sure you wish to spend time with your son. You are dismissed now."

They turned to leave the king and queen. "Thank you, your majesties," Charles d'Artagnan said. They left the room and once outside a servant approached Charles d'Artagnan with a note. "I will meet you back at the garrison." He told them and turned toward the hallway.

Queen Anne was waiting for him. "D'Artagnan," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"My queen, it has been a few years," he responded. She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back. She pulled back. "I have missed you." D'Artagnan smiled at her. "As I you."

Anne turned back around. "It is dangerous to be seen together, you should leave now." He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm. "D'Artagnan, at the celebration, come to me." He inclined his head to her. "As you wish, my queen." He then walked out of the palace and to the garrison. He wanted to see his son alone.

D'Artagnan sat in Siroc's lab watching as his friend conducted yet another experiment. Charles d'Artagnan entered. "Son I would like a word."

D'Artagnan stood and nodded. "The courtyard is empty right now."

They walked in silence and when they reached the courtyard, Charles d'Artagnan turned to him. "This girl, she has no title or dowry?" D'Artagnan shook his head. Charles shook his head and went silent for several minutes thinking. "Son, is she with child?"

D'Artagnan looked at him shocked and did not answer immediately. "Yes, but I love her. I am not marrying her for that." He answered slowly.

Charles put a hand on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you about your mother?"

D'Artagnan shrugged slightly. "You loved her and she was beautiful."

Charles shook his head. "Your mother was a commoner. A bar maid actually." D'Artagnan looked at his father suspiciously. Charles continued slowly as if remembering. "My father, your grandfather, threatened to cut off my inheritance if I married her. I refused to comply and though he did cut me off for a time, he grew to love your mother and reinherited me." He then turned to d'Artagnan who was quiet. "I will not make you choose, but I want to know you love her."

D'Artagnan swallowed and turned away. "I would choose her regardless."

Charles laughed. "As I would expect of my son." D'Artagnan faced his father again. "I am thinking of returning to live in France. Be near my family." D'Artagnan grabbed his father with tears in his eyes.


	28. Husband and Wife

**Author's Note: The chapter some of you have been waiting for...drum roll please Here it is, the wedding chapter...if ya'll are good...I may post the last chapter before the epilogue...humor and fluff mostly. Thanks to Heather who is glad to be rid of my horrible coma errors and repeated nodds, smiles, and enters... and Nicole... They worked hard on this story for a long time. Emjoy...oh, Jedi... your characters are back...Meg**

Jacqueline stood in front of her mirror. She examined herself closely. A knock sounded. "Come in," Jacqueline said.

Helena walked in. "You look fine my dear." Helena and Joseph had gotten there the day before. Helena opened a box. "King Charles wanted me to give this to you. A wedding gift." Jacqueline turned and took the earrings. They were the blue diamond earrings he had given her before. She had left them, saying she did not need them. "His majesty sent this note."

Jacqueline took it and read it. She smiled softly as she put on the earrings. She had on the pearl necklace that once belonged to d'Artagnan's mother as well. She also wore his mother's wedding dress. That item she had found hidden in d'Artagnan's trunk. It was white silk with white lace over it. On the lace were small diamonds and gold trimming. The veil had seed pearls and even smaller diamonds woven into it. Jacqueline sparkled all over.

A knock interrupted them. "Little sister, you are beautiful." Gerard admired his sister. "Are you ready?" Jacqueline nodded and took his arm. Helena walked out in front of them leading the way.

The garrison had been decorated with bright colorful flowers. The courtyard had seats covering it. At the front sat King Louis, Queen Helen, and Queen Anne. Everyone turned as Jacqueline started down. Siroc and Ramon smiled at her from beside d'Artagnan and Charles d'Artagnan nodded toward her also from beside his son.

As they reached them, Gerard let go of her and handed her over to d'Artagnan. "You take care of my sister."

D'Artagnan nodded at him. "I swear it."

Jacqueline took his arm and they turned to the priest as the ceremony began. Jacqueline shifted trying to get comfortable. The dress was a bit snug, as she had put on a little weight in the past fortnight. D'Artagnan took her hand and looked into her eyes, as he was lead through his vows. He then slipped a simple gold band onto her finger next to his mother's ring. Jacqueline felt tears come as he was lead through her vows and she slipped a simple gold band onto his finger. Ramon and Siroc hugged them both as the ceremony finished.

The priest cleared his throat. "The Viscompte and Viscomptess d'Artagnan," he announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped and the king stood. "We celebrate at the palace now." More cheering could be heard as the carriages were ordered.

Charles d'Artagnan helped his new daughter into the carriage. "I always wanted a daughter," he told her. Jacqueline hugged him. "Edmund is thrilled you are moving back to France. It means a lot," she paused. "To us both," She then turned and sat down. D'Artagnan climbed in beside her and they were off to the palace.

The palace buzzed with servants. Trays of food were brought in and out. Wine was poured and given to everyone. Louis had ordered the musicians to play. Jacqueline looked around her. Ramon had mutton in one hand and in the other a glass of wine as he munched contently while talking to a girl who looked a little familiar. Siroc was studying a shadow made by the sun onto the wall of the palace. Joseph and Helena were talking to the King and Queen. Captain Duval was off to the side alone eating. Gerard was off walking with d'Artagnan, her husband. _Husband…_she thought about it. It made her warm all over to think of him as that. She suddenly frowned. Her new father had disappeared. She looked around some more; the queen mother was also missing…_Well that is interesting._

She was about to go speak to d'Artagnan about it when the king stood and the room fell silent. "I think it is time to toast to the Viscompte and Viscomptess d'Artagnan." Louis stopped as he thought. "May they live long and bless France with musketeers from their family." Clapping followed as Louis sat down.

Ramon stood next. "To two my wonderful amigos," he paused. "I knew they would not keep out of trouble." He winked at them. "Even on such a mission. Mi amigos, be happy and live long." He raised his cup and drank. Laughter followed his speech.

Siroc stood up. "I never thought that I would be here, especially at d'Artagnan's wedding," he paused as everyone laughed again. "But here we are, and I must say, they were destined for each other." He too raised his cup and drank.

More clapping followed and Gerard stood. "To my lovely sister. I wish you all happiness. You are braver than I am. Mother and father would be proud of you." He paused as Jacqueline's eyes misted. "To my new brother, if you hurt her, I will find you." He threw Jacqueline a look. "Unless she beats me to it." He raised his cup and drank as everyone laughed.

D'Artagnan stood now. "To my friends, I thank you for sharing this wonderful day with me." He turned to Jacqueline. "To my beautiful wife, I love you with all my heart." The room was filled with cheering again. D'Artagnan turned to Gerard. "My brother, we are both glad you are here in France to stay." He hugged him.

Jacqueline smiled. She was glad they were getting along. She turned as Charles d'Artagnan quietly entered the room. Jacqueline stood up. "Your majesties, thank you. To our friends and family, we love you all, but it is time for us to go." She reached for d'Artagnan and they turned to leave as everyone stood up to honor them.

Once in the carriage, d'Artagnan leaned over to Jacqueline. "My love, that dress makes you look like an angel."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "Edmund, dear, did you forget already that I am your wife? You need not use your flowery talk anymore." He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. The rest of the journey was spent in discussion of Italy and what to do while they were there.


	29. Settling Down

**Author's Note: Hey guys... here's the last chapter before the Epilogue... enjoy it. Thanks to Heather and Nicole... and feedback as usual. Meg**

D'Artagnan stepped out of the carriage and turned to help his wife. Jacqueline, Viscomptess d'Artagnan, took his hand and stepped down. They had been in Italy for a fortnight and were returning home. Jacqueline liked Italy but she was glad to get home. "Milady," a servant said as he bowed. "Tea is being set up in the living area," he informed them.

Jacqueline inclined her head at him. "Thank you."

They walked inside and d'Artagnan took her up the stairs to the back bedroom that overlooked the pond. "This is our bedroom," he emphasized 'our.' The sat their trunks down and walked back down to the living area. Jacqueline had insisted they do tea  
since she had like it on the ship. D'Artagnan, when he had written to request two new servants, had also put those instructions in the letter. Jacqueline had also said the cottage needed more color, so he had ordered some paints and a little redecorating.

Jacqueline took in the pillows of bright colors and paintings. They were an improvement, but it needed more. That was fine; she wanted to do some of it herself anyway.

After tea, d'Artagnan left her alone, going to his study to write letters of business. Jacqueline decided to explore the grounds and decide where she wanted to put gardens. She was the daughter of a farmer, and as such, wanted some gardens. D'Artagnan had shrugged and said she could do as she wished. She then went upstairs to look over the bedrooms and decide which to use as a nursery for the baby. By the time she had done all that, a servant appeared to summon her to dinner. They ate a starter, a main course, and a dessert. To Jacqueline three courses was plenty. After dinner, they went to the d'Artagnan's study where he had a glass of wine. Jacqueline had a cup of warm milk as the doctor had suggested to her. They discussed how their life was to be.

"We will not keep separate bedrooms," d'Artagnan told her. Jacqueline nodded her head in agreement. "We will eat all meals and have tea together as much as possible." He felt they should spend as much time together as possible. He sighed before continuing. "The morning hours before luncheon I will use to see servants and visitors about business matters."

Jacqueline thought a second. "I will use the same time to tend to the gardens and write out shopping lists."

D'Artagnan looked at her. "What kind of gardens?"

Jacqueline responded determinedly. "A flower one and a vegetable one. My father had both."

D'Artagnan shrugged then spoke. "I will use the couple of hours between luncheon and tea to write letters." Jacqueline cocked her head to the side. "I will ride my horse and practice my fighting skills."

D'Artagnan gave her a look and shook his head. She was determined and he saw no need to stop her. They agreed upon that daily routine. "There will be times when it will not work like that." He warned her. He was right as they saw the next day.

The next morning after breakfast d'Artagnan was off to speak with the servants. Jacqueline went out to start on a list for what she would need for the gardens. She also spoke with her maid, who was also the nurse, about what things for the nursery. She showed her the room and then a servant appeared to tell her a visitor had arrived. She followed him down to see her brother, Gerard, waiting. "Gerard, you are just in time for luncheon," She told him.

D'Artagnan came up. "I thought I heard your voice, brother." They shook hands before they made their way to the dinning area.

"I hope you will forgive the intrusion. I just was in the area and wanted to stop by and see how my sister was," Gerard explained to them.

D'Artagnan exchanged a glance with Jacqueline before speaking. "Gerard, brother, you are always welcome here."

Jacqueline sighed. "I am not fainting anymore and am sick less."

Gerard looked relieved. "I am looking forward to being an uncle," he told them.

Jacqueline started to tell him about the gardens and he followed her out to see them. D'Artagnan excused himself and went to write his letters. Gerard stayed through tea and then left them.

A servant appeared. "Viscompte, your father is coming tomorrow." D'Artagnan waved him away. "Thank you, please tell cook." The servant bowed.

After dinner, they sat in the living room. D'Artagnan had a book on horses and Jacqueline was knitting. She was not very good at it, but she could knit small things for the baby. "Edmund, do you regret leaving the musketeers? This is a quiet life for you." She looked worried. Jacqueline knew he was used to excitement and danger.

D'Artagnan grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I love you and this is what I want. I like…" He paused, a smirk forming on his face. "Being settled," he finished and moved forward to kiss her. D'Artagnan got up and circled the room still speaking. "Ramon is coming next week. He is bringing a girl. Margot, I think is her name. You remember the one we had to help him rescue and almost got killed over?"

Jacqueline laughed. "So he is still seeing her. Maybe he is serious."

D'Artagnan shrugged. "Maybe, it would do him some good." They laughed.

They had visitors almost every week from Gerard, Ramon, Siroc, Duval and, of course, Charles d'Artagnan. Jacqueline would write Helena every week as well to keep them informed. This was their normal, happy routine.


	30. Two Years Later

**Author's Note: Ok, this is it... Special thanks to Heather and Nicole, for the many hours and fustration on this story... It's been fun guys... Feedback...LOTS OF IT... now that it's over...**

**Look for 'The Aftermath' to be posted...soon... the prologue as soon as my beta and me finish tearing it to shreds And another story in June...like this one...longer...not sure how long yet...Meg.**

**EPILOGUE**

Jacqueline lay in bed; sweat pouring from her face, hands clutching anything and everything. Holding onto her right hand was her husband, d'Artagnan. He looked worried. He winced as she squeezed and his hand grew numb. "Sweetheart, I am sorry," he pleaded with her for forgiveness.

She glared up at him, not amused. "That is…what you…said... awwww!" She gasped between pains. "Several months…ago…" She glared again. She remembered all to well his 'apology' for getting her with child the first time. "You find…some other…way…to apologize…or I will…kill you!" she screamed as she finished.

The nurse looked at them. "Time to push, milady."

Jacqueline pushed, and then a tiny wail could be heard. The nurse wiped the infant off as d'Artagnan wiped the sweat off Jacqueline's face. "Here you go Viscomptess, a little lady for you." She handed her the infant. Tears welled up in d'Artagnan's eyes as he looked down as his daughter. She was beautiful, looked just like Jacqueline. "Marquette Jacqueline d'Artagnan that is your father." Jacqueline told her as she handed her over to him.

Fifteen-month-old Edmund Gerard d'Artagnan looked down in wonder at his tiny new sister. He wrinkled his nose and looked at his father. "Keep?" He wanted to know. D'Artagnan nodded at him. Little Edmund was just starting to talk. D'Artagnan had insisted they give their son her brother's name and Jacqueline had agreed if they also used his. They used the same compromise on the baby girl. Jacqueline wanted to use his mother's name and he wanted to use hers. The compromise was Marquette Jacqueline d'Artagnan. She looked amazingly like Jacqueline with the exception of her eyes, which looked like an exact copy of d'Artagnan's mother's. She gurgled at her father lovingly. "See mother?" Little Edmund asked him.

D'Artagnan nodded at the door. "Mother is tired so do not stay long." Little Edmund bounded in the room. Jacqueline wrapped her son in her arms.

"More?" her son asked her.

Jacqueline sighed. "I hope not," she answered him.

"Sleep here?" Jacqueline smiled at him. "All right, climb up." Little Edmund climbed up and snuggled next to his mother. Little Edmund had his father's natural ability to get his way. He also had the annoying habit of thinking he could fight his way out of everything. Captain Duval did not help this at all. For his birthday he had given Little Edmund a miniature rapier, which the boy carried everywhere.

Charles d'Artagnan walked through the doorof his son's cottage looking around. D'Artagnan looked up and smiled. "Hello, father."

Charles d'Artagnan looked around some more. "Where's my granddaughter?"

D'Artagnan held her up so he could see her. "She's hungry again."

Charles d'Artagnan took her. "She has your mother's eyes." D'Artagnan's smiled faded. "I wish she could have been here to see her." Charles looked at him. "She would be proud of you, son. You are a better husband and father than I was."

Gerard entered. "How's my niece?" Charles handed her to him as little Edmund entered. "Fight, grandfather?" Charles laughed as his grandson hit him with the miniature rapier and he pretended to die.

Jacqueline came down the stairs at the sound of her brother's voice. "Sister, you have beautiful children," Gerard told her. Jacqueline sparkled.

"Grandfather, die?" Little Edmund asked.

"No son, he is fine." Jacqueline threw d'Artagnan a look.

Siroc and Ramon stood in the doorway. "Having a celebration without us, eh?" Ramon asked, taking Marquette from Gerard.

"Never," d'Artagnan replied, patting him on the back. "Since you are going to be a father, you need all the practice."

Ramon shot d'Artagnan a look. "Si, mi amigo. Margot is getting far along now."

Siroc hugged his friend and then turned to Ramon. "I want to see my goddaughter; you have had her long enough."

Ramon turned to Jacqueline. "I must catch up with you."

Jacqueline shook her head. "This is it for us." Siroc raised an eyebrow at d'Artagnan who only shrugged.

"Siroc, when are you going to settle down?"

Siroc shrugged. "Soon maybe." Ramon rolled his eyes. "He met this maid from the palace, and she loves his experiments. She's as boring and serious as he is." They laughed.

"Where is she?" They turned to see Duval standing there. Siroc handed her over to him. "How's the pretty baby?" Duval asked her, talking lovingly to her. She gurgled at him.

"She likes you," Ramon told him, laughing.

Duval turned to d'Artagnan. "I should be angry with you. You left and then Ramon got the idea, and now Siroc is leaving." D'Artagnan smirked at him. "We decided to settle down. Maybe you should try it." They all broke out in laughter.

Jacqueline sighed. "It is good to have everyone here like this." Everyone nodded his heads in agreement. It was best when all your friends and family were around.


End file.
